The Insane and The Straight Edge
by heidipoo
Summary: No matter how crazy you think you are, there's always someone out there who thinks you're amazing. AJ is having a hard time with her life, but when she meets a certain straight edge superstar can she make a change? Or better yet can she let go of the past and follow her dreams?
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey guys Heidi here with a new story. I'm really obsessed with the AJ and CM Punk story line in WWE so I'm writing a story about it. In this story AJ is portrayed as 'crazy' but you'll find that it's not her fault. I enjoy constructive critism because it helps me improve my writing skills. This is just the prologue kind of like an introduction to this story. May be a little OOC? Please review. Enjoy c;

A mental illness Rehab Center. That's where I'm staying. They told me my mind wasn't in a safe place, but I disagreed.

All I wanted to do was go to a good wrestling school but my parents never wanted me to wrestle. They wanted me to go to medical school and be a doctor, so I hurt them. Of course they're not hurt anymore, I'm just not allowed to see them. I had to come here for my sick mind. I'm stuck here for a year.

"AJ, come on you have to attend the Straight Edge Seminar." A worker said as I was lying in my too stiff bed. I rolled my eyes, I wasn't even in here for addiction. I got up and made my way to the speaking hall. This was going to be good.


	2. The New Obsession

A/N: Here the story really starts. The stuff CM Punk is saying about his family I just made up so I don't know if it's true or not. Oh and by the way for those of you who don't know, Punk's real name is Phillip Jack Brooks, and AJ's real name is April Jeanette Mendez. Enjoy and review c;

All the patients were in the speaking hall, this seminar must've been something manditory.

"AJ, over here!" My friend Brooke called waving her small hands. She was the only person I talked to in this place. I think she was in here for a cocaine addiction, but we didn't go into details about that subject. Brooke had short red hair and very pale skin, she was very skinny due to the coke but nevertheless, she was still gorgeous. I went to sit beside her.

"Hey." I said a little bummed out by having to attened the seminar.

"Oh I am so excited for this seminar." She squealed, being her normal hyper self.

"Why?" I asked. In my opinion this was a waste of my time.

"You'll have to wait and see." She sang. God help me. We sat around for a few more minutes waiting for the employees to seat the rest of the patients, then a voice came over the intercom.

"Here to conduct the Straight Edge Seminar is WWE superstar, Best In The World, CM Punk!"

Brooke squealed again, jumping around in her seat. She was a huge WWE fan, while I stopped watching when I got sent to Rehab. Sheamus was her favorite.

Punk then walked out to a podium in the middle of the speaking hall. The patients were loudly applauding him. He was wearing jeans and one of his WWE shirts. You could see his tattoos peeking out of the sleeves of the shirt. Waiting for the applause to die down, he looked around the room. His green eyes stopped on me. I must've looked like a complete bitch sitting there with my arms crossed and frowning.

He kept staring though, which made me a bit curious. I finally made eye contact and CM Punk smiled at me. I quickly looked away. He's a wrestler, he probably smiles at every girl he sees.

Finally it was quiet.

"Hey, I'm CM Punk, and for those of who don't know me I'm a wrestler for World Wrestling Entertainment." Punk said his eyes glancing to me again. " I'm here to talk about drugs, alcohol, and addiction." I rolled my eyes. This was pointless to me! I don't do drugs!

"As a kid, I watched my dad struggle with alcoholism. He lost his job, his wife, and his children, then ended taking his own life. Soon after my dad killed himself, my sister struggled with drug addiction. My family went through many hardships to get her to quit." He said then cleared his throat. "I promised myself that I'd never put my mind or body through anything so nerve wracking and self-destructive. I travel to places like this, in hopes that people like you will renew yourselves and become sober." CM Punk concluded.

The patients applauded again. I was just glad this was over. CM Punk locked eyes with me again. Stop staring at me!

"Thank you for your time." Punk said and I immediately rose out of my seat and began to walk ro my small hospital-like room. I just wanted to sleep.

"Hey!" A voice yelled, and I instinctively turned around. CM Punk was running towards me. I stopped and waited for him to catch up. "Hi." He said panting, trying to catch his breath. His dull green eyes bored into my brown ones. He smiled at me again, lip ring glinting in the well lit hallway.

"Hi." I said looking up at him. CM Punk towered over me by at least a foot. I was only a little over five feet so most people were taller than me.

"I'm-"

"CM Punk. I know." I said cutting him off, just wanting to know why he was talking to me of all people.

"Actually I was going to say Phil." He said smirking.

"Oh." I said unable to think of anything better to say.

"And you are?"

"April, but everyone calls me AJ." I said shifting my weight to my left foot and crossing my arms.

"I talked to your friend Brooke earlier, she says you're a wrestler." Punk said. That explains why Brooke was so excited and why CM Punk kept looking at me.

"I'm not a wrestler. I used to go to wrestling school, but I ended up here." I said sadly.

"Would you like to come to Raw with me?" Punk asked out of nowhere.

"Are you serious?" I asked shocked.

"Completely. You seem like an okay person to be around, and you are pretty cute." He said smiling again as I blushed, but then I remembered the policy here.

"I would love to, but no one is allowed to leave the Center." I said twiddling my thumbs.

"Your doctors might make an exception. Hell, you're little enough I could probably sneak you out of here." He joked and I smiled. "You have a pretty smile, you should show it off instead of glaring and frowning at people." Punk complimented and let out a small chuckle.

"Thanks." I said, my face heating up more. "You know, you're pretty nice for a guy who's famous for dropping pipebombs." I joked, my voice laced with sacasm.

"Oh, so you're familar with my work." He retorted, the sarcasm kicking up a bit.

"I may have been a fan for a while." I confessed smiling. I couldn't believe I was standing here talking to CM Punk.

"So I'll come back on Sunday night to come get you, and we'll stay in my hotel room, then we'll go to Raw."

"I really appreciate you doing this and all, but do you really want to be friends with a crazy chick?" I asked hesitantly.

"I kind of dig crazy chicks." CM Punk said smirking then walked away.

Holy shit.

"See you Sunday!" I yelled then walked to my room. Brooke was lying in my bed grinning.

"You're welcome." She said smiling like an idiot.

"For what?" I asked playing dumb.

"Don't act stupid. I know CM Punk checked you out! Now tell me everything." Brooke said. I sighed then confessed everything that Punk said to me. "Oh my gosh AJ!" Brooke screamed. An employee then came into my room.

"Curfew girls." He chided, which meant that it was ten o'clock and Brooke had go to her own room. She stood up frowning and hugged me goodnight. The worker then locked my door, as he did everynight and left me alone.

I got in my too small shower and tried to relax. After my shower I put on my teddy bear pajama pants with an old Dragan Ball Z tee shirt and got in bed. I tried to sleep but was too keyed up. Why was I so excited for Sunday to come?

A/N: So what do you think? Please tell me your thoughts in a review. c; Fangirls rule. Keep calm and watch wrestling.


	3. Stepping Out

A/N: How are you enjoying the story? I'm a huge AJpunk fan! Enjoy and review c;

Today was the day and I was nervous as hell. Brooke was lying in my bed as I was packing my clothes.

I was wearing tight fitting jeans, with red converse, and one of Brooke's sparkly tank tops. My hair was in its usual wavy do, and I was wearing no make up.

"Are you nervous?" Brooke asked and I lost it.

"Can you tell?" I sighed sitting on the bed beside her, running my hand through my hair. Brooke began to rub my shoulders gently.

"Just calm down and take deep breaths. In, out. In, out." Brooke repeated and giggled slightly. I closed my eyes and inhaled through my nose, and exhaled through my mouth. It seemed to work okay. "There you go all better." Brooke teased.

"Shut up." I said laughing then standing up to zip up my tiny Pokemon suitcase.

"I'm so happy for you!" She squealed being all chipper and cute, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Why?" I asked scrunching my eyebrows together laughing at my ginger friend.

"Because he likes you stupid!" Brooke screamed jumping on the bed.

"I just don't want to get my hopes up yet. Who knows? After this we may never talk again." I said sadly, hoping that would never happen.

"AJ, he can make your dreams come true. You can wrestle." Brooke dawned.

"I know, but I kind of like him. So I don't want him to think I'm using him, because I'm not." I said strictly looking straight into Brooke's green eyes.

"Okay... Do you have everything you need?" She asked changing the subject and I nodded. "Everything?" She asked again smirking.

"Yes!" I said annoyed.

"Everyting?" Brooke asked holding up a box of condoms and wagging her eyebrows. I quickly smacked them out of her hands and they flew behind my bed. She was obsessed with me losing my virginity, I was waiting for the right person.

"I don't need those!" I yelled blushing madly just thinking about Punk in that way.

"Oh really? Then why are you blushing?" She taunted.

"It's just hot in here." I mumbled angrily.

"Sure." Brooke teased.

It was quiet for a moment until I heard, "Hey AJ." It was CM Punk.

I spun around clutching my chest. I had no idea he was standing in the doorway.

"H-hey. How long have you been standing there?" I asked.

"Long enough." Punk said smirking, and I blushed from embarrassment. "All ready?" He said changing the subject. I nodded picking up my suitcase. Punk smirked, "Nice bag."

"Thanks. I'm kind of an anime fangirl." I said blushing.

"Let me get that for you." He said taking my suitcase handle, our fingers brushing against eachother. I walked over to give Brooke a hug.

"Good luck!" She whispered, "I love you."

"Love you too Brooke." I said as she slipped something in my back pocket.

"Just in case." She said winking. I rolled my eyes at her pervertedness.

"Let's go." Punk said letting me out the door first.

"Are you sure I'm allowed to leave?" I asked not wanting to get in trouble.

"Your doctor said it was okay as long as you do an extra counseling session per week." CM Punk explained as we walked side by side to his car.

"Damn." I muttered, I already didn't like talking to the nosy bastards.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you in here for anyway? You don' t seem as crazy as people say you are." Punk said as we finally arrived at his black SUV. He put my Pokemon suitcase in the back.

"Huh. I didn't know people were saying I was crazy." I challenged smirking at him. Punk seemed at a loss for words, "I'm just kidding." I said punching him playfully in the shoulder.

"Oh, thought I struck a nerve." CM Punk said and sighed of relief. I laughed at his bluntness.

"So, you still want to know while I'm in Rehab?" I asked.

"Sure."

"I hurt my parents." I said getting in the passenger side.

"Why?" Punk asked getting in and starting the car. I found it easy to open up to him.

"They didn't want me to wrestle." I said simply, "I stabbed them." I confessed.

"Are they dea-"

"No!" I yelled cutting him off. "I'm just not allowed to see them." I explained.

"I see." Punk said, seeming to struggle for something to say.

"So I am crazy." I admitted putting on my seatbelt.

"That's okay 'cause I dig crazy chicks, remember." He said trying to make me feel better. "But no you're not." CM Punk said as we started driving.

"Bullshit." I mumbled.

"You're not crazy. You just wanted to follow your dreams, so that makes you smart and ambitious." He concluded. Him saying that made me feel really good about myself.

"I never really thought about it that way." I said playing with my hands.

"How long do you have in Rehab?"

"A year." I said and sighed, "And I've only been there for a month."

"Damn."

"Are we almost at the hotel?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, just a few more minutes." Punk answered.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked again.

"Shoot."

"Do you want me to call you Phil or CM Punk?" I asked confused.

"Both are fine." He said, "What about you April?" Punk snickered.

"It's AJ." I said strictly.

"Alright, I was just kidding." He said pulling into the hotel parking lot. We got out and Punk grabbed my suitcase out of the back. I was really nervous, I had butterflies in my tummy.

"A-are there t-two beds?" I asked nervously, standing beside him biting my lip.

"Excuse me?" He said staring.

"Two beds?"

"Of course, AJ." CM Punk said.

"Okay good." I said exhaling slowly.

"Just relax." He said smirking.

"I'm sorry." I said as we began walking into the hotel.

"We got top floor." Punk said as we entered the elevator. We then made our way to his room. It was a nice room with two big beds and a flat screen.

He sat my Pokemon suitcase beside the bed closest to the door.

"I'm going to shower okay?" He said.

"Can I go after you?" I asked.

"You can go first if you want." Punk suggested.

"You sure?" I asked, and he nodded. I grabbed new clothes out of my suitcase. "I'll be quick." I said.

"Take as long as you need." CM Punk said sitting down on his bed.

"Thanks." I said heading to the bathroom. I hurried and tried to shower quick so Phil could too. I thought I sounded silly calling him Phil since I was used to calling him CM Punk.

After about ten minutes I was done. I got dressed in my teddy pajamas and picked up my dirty clothes off the floor. I reached into my jean pocket and pulled out the condom Brooke put in there earlier. I laughed then threw it away. I walked out of the bathroom.

"Damn, that was fast." Punk said standing up.

"I wanted to be quick so you could go." I said and put my dirty clothes in my childish suitcase. I then crawled into the soft queensize bed.

"Goodnight AJ." Punk said before heading into the shower.

I was so excited for tomorrow I immediately tried to sleep. The last thing I heard was CM Punk laughing and talking to himself, before I drifted.

A/N: Review c; and tell me what you think. Keep calm and watch wrestling. Probably won't be updating as much sorry :c


	4. Making Conversation

A/N: In this chapter AJ gets closer to Punk on the way to Raw. This is mostly a filler chapter. Enjoy c;

"AJ, wake up." I heard Punk's voice, then he shook my shoulder. My eyes fluttered opened only to see CM Punk's green orbs staring into my brown ones.

"I'm up." I mumbled groggily, then sat up. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. Throwing the blanket off myself, I stood up and heading to the bathroom. I looked in the trash can and the condom was gone. Suddenly I was wide awake. "Phil?" I asked walking out of the bathroom.

"Yeah?"

"Did you find anything in the bathroom last night?" I asked hesitantly, standing in the bathroom doorway playing with my hands. I seemed to do that a lot when I was nervous.

"Maybe." He said smirking.

"What did you find?" I asked, prompting him.

"This?" He asked pulling the condom out of nowhere.

"Yeah... About that..." I said quietly, still fiddling with my hands.

"It's okay, we'll talk about it later." CM Punk said, "Right now we have to get ready if we want to be there on time."

"Okay." I said and started to dig around in my Pokemon suitcase for something to wear.

"I have something for you." Punk said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Really?" I said excitedly and CM Punk then pulled out a WWE shirt that matched his own. It was the gray shirt that read In Punk We Trust. "Oh my gosh!" I yelled grabbing the shirt. "Thank you so much." I said wrapping my arms around him and smiling like an idiot.

"No problem." Punk said smiling back at me. Realizing what I was doing, I quickly pulled my arms back.

"Sorry." I mumbled blushing.

"Stop apologizing. Go get ready, and then we'll head out." CM Punk said.

"Okay." I said getting my suitcase and running into the bathroom.

I put on another tight pair of light colored jeans with the shirt Phil gave me. It fit perfectly. I put on my red converse and brushed out my wavy hair, then skipped out of the bathroom.

"Ready!" I said. My eyes widened when I saw that Phil was only in his black colored boxers. "Ahh!" I yelled slapping my hand over my eyes. "Not looking, not looking, not looking." I kept mumbling. Punk laughed.

"AJ relax. It's nothing you haven't seen before." He tried to soothe.

"Right." I said slowly and removed my hand. His wrestling gear was a bit more revealing than boxers. "I'm sorry, it's just that we're alone... In a hotel room... Alone." I said rambling.

"That shirt looks good on you." He complimented, shutting me up and leaving me flustered.

Phil then pulled on some jeans, a shirt that matched mine, and his boots. "Let's go." He said leading me out the door. We walked in comfortable silence to the SUV.

"So... Why did you bring that condom? Thought you were going to get lucky?" He asked bringing it up again.

"No way! I am not like that." I said putting emphasis on the word not.

"Good, 'cause I'll have you know that I don't have sex with strangers." Punk mimicked sarcasticly.

"Neither do I." I said playing along with his witty jokes. We then both burst into laughter.

"Why'd you have it?" He asked once again after we calmed down our chuckles and climbed into the car.

"Brooke shoved it in my pocket when we left the Center. She is a little pervert who is obsessed with me losing my virginity." I said blushing at my confession.

"So you're a virgin?" He asked raising his eyebrows as we started to drive.

"Sadly yes. I'm just waiting for the right guy to come along." I said, my face heating up more.

"That's good. Most of the divas in the WWE have been around the locker room, if you uh, get what I'm saying." Punk said nudging my shoulder with his elbow.

"I get it." I said laughing.

"You have a cute laugh." CM Punk said, complimenting me again.

"Stop complimenting me." I whined.

"Don't girls like that?" Punk asked confused.

"I do, but you've done it so much you're embarrassing me." I said, my face still flushing.

"Can't help it, you're just an awesome person." CM Punk said in a joking manner.

"Yup, that's me. Geeky and cheeky." I replied and we laughed again. So much for not getting my hopes up.

We went to a fast food place but I wasn't even hungry. Now we were on our long drive to the arena. The car was quiet for a while.

"Music?" Punk asked. I nodded. He then changed the radio to some rock station. I instantly recognized the song that was playing. "I love this song." CM Punk said.

"Me too." I said nodding my head to the beat.

"Really?" He asked, seeming a bit shocked.

"Why don't you believe me?" I asked.

"I just thought you listened to... Different music." Punk said smirking.

"Oh like Justin Bieber?" I asked playfully.

"Nope, not at all." He replied sarcastically.

"You so did!" I yelled smacking his shoulder.

"Okay I admit it, I thought you did. It's a relief to know that you don't because that kid is just pitiful." CM Punk commented, and I laughed.

"Well I like rock, all kinds, but mostly indie rock." I said brushing a strand of hair out of my face.

"Me too, I'm not a fan of indie rock though." Punk said, then turned up the radio and we jammed.

A/N: Sorry if this chapter was short. I thought it was cute though c; Keep calm and watch wrestling. Please review C:


	5. Disturbingly Familar

A/N: How are you guys liking the story? In this chapter AJ gets to experience Raw, but is it what she expected it to be? Just in case I haven't clarified, this story is mostly fluff/romance, so yeah. AJPunk forever!

After a few hours of driving, we were finally at the arena. CM Punk opened the car door for me.

"Phil, I'm scared." I said getting out of the rental SUV.

"Why?" He asked as we began to walk inside the arena.

"I don't know anyone, and I'm kind of claustrophobic." I admitted clutching his bicep tightly as we walked backstage. I just followed behind Punk not knowing our destination. I think we were backstage close to the locker rooms. He took me to a small sitting area with big televisions.

"You stay here while I go get ready. I'll be back in ten minutes." Punk said and started to walk away.

"No Phil don't leave me please." I said grabbing his hand.

"You'll be fine AJ, I'll be back in a little bit." Punk said. I locked eyes with him as I sat on one of the couches and pulled my knees to my chest. I gave him a pouty look. He chuckled then ever so gently pressed his lips to my forehead. My eyes went wide at the feeling of his cold lip ring on my hot skin. I smiled at him as he walked away.

I sat there for a few minutes, nobody really walking by until I saw Sheamus standing across the room. He looked over at me and waved. I waved back and sent him a friendly smile. He started walking towards me.

"What's a wee lass like yourself doing out here alone?" Sheamus asked sitting down beside me.

"I'm here with somebody." I said.

"Would that somebody be my old friend Punkers?" Sheamus asked pointing to my shirt chuckling. I nodded and smiled.

"I'm AJ." I said smiling.

"You a diva?" Sheamus asked, and that made me happy to know that Sheamus thought I looked like a diva. I shook my head no. "Ah lass, that be too bad."

CM Punk soon came back.

"See you're still alive, and you've made a friend." Punk smirked gesturing to Sheamus. I giggled slightly which made Punk smile.

"So who are you wrestling tonight?" Sheamus asked.

"Daniel Bryan." CM Punk said. My eyes widened in surprise.

"Who?" I asked shocked.

Daniel and I dated before he got into the WWE, and before I got sent to Rehab.

"The guy who runs around screaming yes all the damn time." Phil said annoyed.

"Oh don't worry Punk, you're going to beat that fella's arse." Sheamus said, and he and Punk started howling with laughter.

"So do you want to be my manager? You know, go ringside?" Punk asked me. I shook my head. I didn't have the nerve, or the mental stability to deal with Daniel Bryan right now.

"I'm feeling sick." I lied. "Can I stay back here with Sheamus?" I asked, frightened of seeing Daniel for the first time in months.

"AJ you're shaking. Are you alright?" Punk asked, and I looked down at my small hands shaking violently. I nodded slowly, on the verge of tears. CM Punk couldn't know about Daniel and I. I was in a dark place when we were dating.

"She doesn't look so good Punkers." Sheamus commented. I was beginning to feel a little dizzy, and there was a tightening in my chest.

"Could you get me some water Sheamus?" I asked forcing a smile.

"Sure thing lass." Sheamus said and walked away.

A camera man then signaled that they were ready for CM Punk.

"I'll be back after my match, AJ."

"Phil?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"Win for me, 'kay?" I said. Daniel deserved to get his ass kicked.

"I will." Phil said before Cult of Personality errupted through the air, and the fans of the WWE started cheering. Sheamus then returned with my bottle of water.

"Here you go." He said sitting down beside me again. I gingerly took a sip.

"Thank you Sheamus." I said then focused my eyes on the television screen. Punk wasn't wrong about Daniel yelling yes all the time, it was even on his shirt.

A couple of punches, a Go To Sleep and Daniel Bryan was down for the count. Punk won of course, I knew he would. He walked back to see me, all panting and sweating.

"I won for you AJ." He said.

"Thank you so much." I said hugging his sweating form. "Can we leave now?" I asked with pleading eyes.

"Yeah I guess." Punk said.

"Hey Punk?" Sheamus asked.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Would you mind giving your friend Sheamo here a ride?" Sheamus asked jokingly.

"Sure Sheamus." Punk said smiling at the red head.

"I just have to run back to the locker room to get a few things." Sheamus said.

"Alright, I'll come too. Here AJ." He said giving me the keys to the SUV. I quickly found my way to Punk's car and climbed in the backseat, I'd let Sheamus sit up front.  
I figured the two men would be gone for a while so I let the tears fall.

I'd been holding them in ever since I found out that Daniel was at Raw. I'd stupidly forgotten that Daniel wrestled, so it was my own fault.

I heard Punk and Sheamus laughing so I knew they were close. I hurridly wiped my face and acted normal. They got in the car and I gave CM Punk they keys.

"Are you feeling alright now AJ?" Punk asked.

"Yes." I said and laughed.

"What's so funny lass?" Sheamus asked.

"My friend Brooke would be freaking out right now. She is obsessed with you Sheamus." I said and Punk began laughing too.

"Who's Brooke?" Sheamus asked.

"AJ's crazy ginger friend." CM Punk said.

"We should surprise her when you take me back to the Center." I told Punk.

"Center?" Sheamus asked.

"Rehab. We live together, she's in for addiction" I answered him.

"Oh. The way I see it, everyone deserves a second chance. Can I meet her?" Sheamus asked, and that made me smile.

"If you want, you can come with us when I take AJ home tomorrow." CM Punk said.

"Okay." Sheamus said.

The rest of the way to the hotel was silence until we finally arrived. I immediately went to the shower. I started think about Daniel again. What if he found out that Punk and I were friends? Would he try to hurt Punk?

I couldn't contain my sadness anymore and I began crying again, this time I was sobbing. I thought I had escaped Daniel, but now if I became a wrestler I'd have to deal with him all the time. I got out, put my pajamas on and silently made my way to bed without looking at Phil. I crawled under the covers and curled up.

"I'm going to shower." Punk said and he recieved a sniffle for an answer. I listened to the water turn on and Punk showering. He took a pretty quick shower then arrived in black shorts. CM Punk got then crawled into his bed, there was an awkward silence in the hotel room. " You've been acting different tonight AJ. Are you alright?" He asked, his voice laced with concern.

"I'm fine." I lied. I was glad he cared about me, but I didn't feel like tonight was the right time to be talking about all my issues.

"Then why were you crying in the shower?" He retorted.

"I wasn't." I lied again wishing he'd just leave it alone.

"I heard you." Punk said. Was I really that loud? I stayed quiet. "That's what I thought." Punk challenged.

"Just leave me alone." I said angrily. It was killing me to talk to him like this.

"Okay, but if you ever need to talk I'm here." Punk said. He was being so nice, and I was being such a bitch. I sighed my eyes watering again. The tears stung my eyes in familar pain before crying.

"I'm sorry." I whimpered.

"It's okay. I just wish you would talk to me." He said.

"I want to, but I'm afraid." I whispered.

"What are you afraid of?" Phil asked.

"The past." I mumbled, memories of Daniel and I floating through my mind. CM Punk then got up from his bed and stood at the foot of mine. He looked at me but I didn't meet his gaze.

"Mind if I sit?" He asked. I looked at him with hesitant eyes as he sat beside me. I stayed curled up under the blankets. "Do you want to talk?"

"No." I said my voice cracking.

"AJ, you know you can trust me." CM Punk said brushing a strand of hair out of my face and cupping my cheek. My face heated up.

"Okay." I said taking a breath, ready to share my story.

A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger. Next chapter we learn what really happened between AJ and Daniel. Review c;


	6. The Past Revealed

A/N: Sorry if this chapter is a bit short. Enjoy, read, and review c;

"Daniel Bryan and I used to date." I said meeting Punk's unreadable gaze. He didn't say anything so I continued. "It was right before I went to Rehab, when I wanted to transfer to Daniel's wrestling school. Of course he didn't want me to, he claimed I was being clingy and that he needed his space. I agreed, letting him push me around again, and started looking for different schools." I said playing with my hands while CM Punk stared intently. I blinked back a few tears, I never liked talking about this. "After I found a new school, Daniel got recognized by the WWE. I envied him because that was my dream, I wanted to be a diva so bad. I felt like Daniel didn't deserve it, he mocked the WWE, only wanting in for fame and money." I said with tears falling. I quickly wiped them away and sniffled, not wanting Phil to see me cry.

"It's okay, you can let it out AJ." He soothed referring to my unfallen tears. I nodded and went on.

"I hardly ever saw Daniel that much anymore, and one night we had a date. It was nice, you know? Seeing him again, acting like a couple. He actually had me thinking that he loved me, that he actually cared about me... But he didn't, he never did." I said sniffling again. "I asked him if I could come to Raw o-one time and he exploaded on me." I whimpered, the tears sliding down my cheeks frequently. "Daniel told me I was worthless, and how I didn't deserve him. He also accused me of using him so I could get closer to my wrestling dream. I was shocked to say the least, and from there everything went downhill." I stopped for a moment, taking a few breaths trying to calm myself down. My chest felt tight, like I was drowning. CM Punk just gave an encouraging nod.

"Go on, you're doing great." He soothed.

"I t-tried to argue back, tried to convince him that I really loved him. But Daniel didn't listen, he never listened to me." I said sobbing now. CM Punk rubbed my back trying to calm me down. "I told him, I told him that I didn't want to be with him anymore, and I thought we should break up. I started to walk away but Daniel grabbed my wrist, hard, and pulled me back towards him. That's when I started to cry. Daniel, he told me that he didn't need a manipulative bitch like me, a-and that's when he... When... He-"

"April Jeanette, what did that bastard do to you?" CM Punk growled, clenching his fists in anger.

"He h-hit me." I managed to choke out before falling into tears. I buried my head into my pillow and sobbed uncontrollably, letting the fluffy cotton soak up the salty liquid drops.

"AJ, I'm sorry." Phil said. A few seconds later I felt his big hands rubbing my tank top clad back. I relaxed into his touch as I shook violently from my sobs. "No man should ever lay his hands on any woman, or talk to her like that." Punk coaxed. I sat up, my bloodshot eyes meeting his green ones.

"That's why I didn't go ringside with you. I was afraid of Daniel getting to you, thinking you might let him trick you. He might try to convince you that I'm using you, b-but I'm not." I said in a shaky voice afraid of his response. "I'm not using you!" I yelled making more tears escape. CM Punk then did the unthinkable and pulled me into his lap, shushing me.

"I know you're not using me." Punk murmured. "I know because I like you too much." He whispered rubbing my back coaxing me.

"I didn't use Daniel either. You know me, I'm not like that." I said in my shaky voice.

"I believe you AJ." Phil said and I felt like a huge relief was lifted from my petite shoulders. Not even Brooke knew about Daniel, only my counselor, and now Punk did.

"Thank you." I mumbled the tears finally disappearing.

"Thank you for talking to me. Don't ever be afraid to talk to me." Phil said, "I feel closer to you." He whispered and I had butterflies in my tummy. I knew CM Punk was different.


	7. Return to Rehab

**A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying this story! My OC Brooke is a very important character (there's a reason why she's here). The co-writer of this story is my partner in crime, AngelZ of DarKness. She has given me so many great ideas for this story! Shout out to my awesome reviewers: AngelZ of DarKness, CultOfPersonalityx13, Redheaded Bandgeek, The Galick Gunner, DemonicXaliv, emoprincess-stalker, IHeartTeryse, kana hatake, PikaSixJoy, & all you guest reviewers. Please review, they make me so happy!**

In the morning I woke up before Phil. Today was Tuesday, and I was going back to the Rehab Center. I was happy to be seeing Brooke again, but I was reluctant to leave Punk. And worst of all, I had to talk to my counselor today.

I knew Brooke would be so happy to be meeting Sheamus though.

I laid in bed thinking. I hoped telling Phil about Daniel was the right choice. Phil seemed different, in a very good way. I yawned slightly, I wondered what time it was. Phil and I stayed up pretty late last night, I let him comfort me. It was nice to know that someone was there for me. I wondered where this would take us, and I wondered if he liked me as much as I liked him.

I decided to get up and get dressed figuring we'd be leaving soon. I put on some jean shorts and the shirt Punk gave me. I then went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and pull up my hair.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the bathroom door and I jumped. I opened the door to reveal a boxer clad Phil, rubbing his eyes and yawning. I let my eyes wander down his body, studying his tattoos and abs.

"My eyes are up here Princess." Phil said pointing to his face and smirking. I blushed madly while meeting his gaze.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck from embarrassment.

"It's alright. You like what you see?" He asked jokingly. He had me flustered again.

"S-sure?" I said smiling.

"You look nice." Phil commented.

"Thanks." I said walking past him, our arms brushing together. He then shut the bathroom door and I began to pack my clothes into my Pokemon suitcase. My stomach then growled rather loudly and I laughed, realizing that I haven't really ate anything in the past two days. Punk then walked out of the bathroom.

"Can we order room service? I am so hungry." I said and if as on que, my stomach growled loudly and I laughed.

"Go ahead, get whatever you want." Phil said lying back down on his bed.

"Okay." I said getting the hotel phone and dialing the number for room service. I ordered pancakes and bacon for the both of us. The hotel workers said they'd be ready in about 20 minutes. "I hope you like pancakes." I said.

"I do." He replied, and I went to go lay with him in bed. "Are you feeling alright?" He asked referring to last night. I nodded smiling. "I'm glad." CM Punk said pulling me into his arms, and hugging me. I froze up, my muscles tensing. All of a sudden the door opened and it was Sheamus.

"Hey Punk, your door was-" He said but then stopped, looking at Punk and I. "I'll come back later fella." Sheamus said, shutting the door. I mentally kicked myself. What if word got out that I was here? Then Daniel would be able to find me.

"I'm sorry. Sheamus and I are close, we usually don't knock." Punk said still cuddling me. Daniel and I never cuddled.

Soon there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" I said getting up and skipping to answer the door. It was room service. I got our food then went to sit back down with Phil. "Here you go." I said handing him his plate of food.

"Thanks." Phil said, drowning his pancakes in the syrup that was given to us. I put a smiley face on mine. We ate in comfortable silence then got ready to head back to the Rehab Center. Sheamus was with us too.

A little after a half hour we arrived. I grabbed my Pokemon suitcase and ran inside to find Brooke.

"AJ!" She screamed when I found her. I dropped my suitcase and hugged her. Waiting for Phil and Sheamus to catch up I decided to drop Brooke a hint.

"I have a surprise for you." I told her, then came CM Punk walking with Sheamus. "Sheamus, this is Brooke." I said gesturing to my ginger friend. Brooke froze.

"Nice to meet you lass." Sheamus said then kissed Brooke's frail hand. She squealed and blushed.

"I think I just had an orgasm." She whispered to me. I sighed loudly, she was such a perv. "Can I keep him?" Brooke asked. I laughed lightly.

Phil and I decided to leave them alone and he walked me to my assigned room.

"I don't know where the next Raw is yet, but I'm going to miss you." Punk said, and my heart skipped a beat.

"I know. I wish I didn't have to stay here." I pouted.

"I'll come visit in the morning. At least you have one of my shirts to hold you over." He joked lightly. Just then my doctor showed up.

"It's time for your session April." He said.

"It's AJ." I mumbled angrily. Phil smirked at my attitude.

"See you tomorrow AJ." Punk said then bent down to place a tender kiss on my forehead. He then walked away to find Sheamus, and I walked slowly to my nosy doctor's office.

"So, April. How have you been?" My doctor asked as we sat down across from eachother.

"I told someone about Daniel." I blurted.

"Who?" The doctor asked. "Was it Brooke?" He asked, knowing of my friendship with the red head.

"No, it was a new friend." I said. "His name is Phil. He's a wrestler." I admitted. The doctor looked concerned.

"April, do you really think that's good?" He said writing something down on his clipboard. I furrowed my brows in anger.

"Yes, I do think it's good." I snapped at the doctor. "It felt amazing to tell him. He comforted me. I liked it." I said crossing my arms and looked away from the doctor.

"This is not safe." He said simply.

"What do you mean?" I asked, making eye contact again.

"Well, from my knowledge Daniel is a wrestler too. Correct?" The doctor asked. I nodded in confirmation. "Seeing Daniel could trigger your bad emotions, and wreck all the progress you've made here."

"I don't care!" I yelled standing up angrily. "Phil says I can do anything! He says I'm strong, and he makes me happy! Wrestling makes me happy! Daniel can just eat shit!" I yelled then stormed down the hallway and into my room. Tears pricked the corners of my eyes as I laid down in my bed.

If Punk was here, he'd make me feel better.

"Knock knock." I heard Brooke say.

"Come in." I mumbled, face down in my pillow.

"What's wrong honey?" Brooke asked rubbing my back in a big sister-like way.

"My doctor tried to tell me that Punk's no good for me." I said but then remembered that Brooke doesn't know about my life with Daniel.

"I'm sorry. He makes you happy though. I support you guys." She said.

"It's just not fair." I said, letting a few tears slide down my cheek.

"I know AJ. Sometimes you just have to suck it up. Don't let other people bring you down. I'm here for you." Brooke said as she continued rubbing my back.

Soon it was curfew time, and Brooke had to leave. I hated this damn Rehab Center so much.

I barely got any sleep because I spent the whole night crying. The doctor pissed me off, thinking about Daniel pissed me off, and worst of all, Phil wasn't here.

In the morning, I decided to skip breakfast so I could shower. After all, I was still wearing the same clothes from yesterday.

After my shower I put my pajamas back on and laid in bed for eternity. I looked like hell. My eyes were red and swollen from crying all night, and my throat hurt from shouting at the doctor.

"AJ?"

I looked up, it was CM Punk.

"Hey." I said in a raspy voice, not bothering to get out of bed. Phil then came to sit by me.

"You been crying?" He asked. Damn bloodshot eyes. "Who made you cry?"

"My doctor just made me angry last night." I said not telling him about my little tantrum.

"This place sucks huh?" He commented. Finally someone on my side.

"You have no idea." I said.

"I'll see what I can do." Phil said smirking. I smiled, wondering what tricks he had up his sleeve.

"Did you see Brooke?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's with Sheamus." He said then chuckled. "I think old Sheamus has a thing for Brooke."

"I do too. I know she likes him." I said, happy for my friend.

It was quiet it the room for a moment.

"Can I have a hug? I missed you." I said blushing slightly.

"You can always have my hugs." Phil said and pulled me into his tattooed arms.


	8. The Great Escape

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. It really makes my day! Whatever happens between AJ and Punk I will still continue my story. I am sinking with this ship! If you haven't seen the Summer Slam music video I highly recommend it. CM Punk and Sheamus are too cute. And if you haven't seen the Raw 1000 commercial I highly recommend it too. It is hilarious. Anyway enough with my ranting. Enjoy.**

It was now Thursday and it felt like I'd been in this Rehab Center for years.

Last night Punk stayed until it was curfew time. We talked about all kinds of things. Mostly wrestling, and the WWE, but we also talked about Sheamus and Brooke. CM Punk had also said something about getting me out of here, and I was curious to what he was talking about.

Phil wanted me to return to Raw, but I was unsure of my mental stability. Punk said he would protect me, but I still wasn't too confident in my abilities to stay calm.

I was lying in bed thinking when Brooke appeared in my bedroom doorway, looking as chipper as ever. She skipped in and sat on my bed.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked teasingly.

"Oh... Nothing." She said grinning.

"You liar. Now spill!" I said excitedly.

"Sheamus asked me out!" Brooke yelled bouncing on the bed slightly. I bounced with her.

"No way!" I yelled.

"He did! He so did!"

"Damn, he works fast." I said thinking aloud.

"You don't think it's too fast?" Brooke asked, stopping her bouncing and gave a concerned expression.

"No. Just go with it, and if it works out that's great." I said assuring her doubts.

"Thanks AJ. You give the best advice." Brooke said hugging me tightly.

"No problem Brooke." I said. "Anyway, guess what?" I asked.

"What?" She replied.

"Punk said he'd try to get me out of here." I said smiling, just talking about Phil.

"What about me?" Brooke asked frowning.

"You'd come too silly!" I yelled. "How could I leave my best friend?" I asked taking her hands.

"You better not leave me. I'd hunt your ass down." Brooke joked.

"Damn, you don't hold back do you?" I asked grinning.

"Never." She said then stood up. "Well I'm expecting a visit from Sheamus soon. I'll talk to you later." Brooke said walking out of the room.

That night after curfew, I laid in bed restless, but still tried to sleep. I had no visit from CM Punk today, and I was a little bummed out. My mind was racing with random thoughts so I decided to distract myself by reading a comic. I walked to my dresser and opened the top drawer where I kept my guilty pleasures. I pulled out a Teen Titans comic and laid back down to read. I read until I was tired, and finally passed out from sleepiness.

Later that night I was woken up by a door shutting softly. I was a very light sleeper. I looked around the dark room with squinted eyes. I finally saw a tall figure standing in front of my bed.

"Who's there?" I called out in a whisper.

"It's me AJ."

"Phil?" I asked shocked. What the hell was he doing here?

"Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner." Phil said sarcasticly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"I'm bustin' you out. Come on, let's pack." He said shining a bright flashlight at me.

"Wait, what?" I asked getting out of bed.

"We're leaving, you're coming to stay with me." Phil explained simply, then grabbed my familar Pokemon suitcase and began throwing random articles of clothing in it.

"How did you even get in here?" I asked slightly amused as I helped pack my clothes.

"The guard is a huge CM Punk fan." He explained as he opened my top drawer revealing my comics.

"Be careful with my babies." I said referring to the comics.

"April Jeanette, comic geek? Who knew?" Punk chuckled. I laughed and grabbed the books and neatly placed them in the suitcase.

"We have to get Brooke." I said.

"Already taken care of. Her and Sheamus are waiting in the car." Phil said smugly.

"Wow, you guys are fast." I said then yawned.

"Is this everything?" Phil asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Alright, let's go." Punk said taking my hand and pulling me out the door. I blushed at him holding my hand; his skin was soft.

We silently made our way to the SUV, where I saw Sheamus and Brooke sitting in the backseat. It was chilly in the night air, and I shivered.

"You cold?" Phil asked as we got situated in the car. I nodded. "I should have a hoodie in the back." He said starting the car. I reached in the back and got it then put it on.

It was a simple gray hoodie, and the fabric was so baggy on my petite frame. I put my seatbelt on and leaned back into the hoodie. It smelled like Punk; his sweet scented aftershave.

"I told you I'd get you out." Phil said smirking as we drove to the hotel.

"What if the guard tells?" I asked concerned.

"What do you mean?" He confused.

"What if you get caught?" I asked knitting my eyebrows together.

"Oh don't worry about that. We are totally safe. I bribed the guard with a signature and tickets. As far as the Center knows, April and Brooke have checked out." Phil said reassuring my doubts. I exhaled in relief.

"Thank God. I thought I was going to die in that place!" Brooke said laughing. "I'm glad we got the hell out of there."

"Me too." I agreed. Phil then turned on some rock music and we drove to the hotel in silence.

Once we arrived Brooke and Sheamus departed to his room, and Phil and I went to ours. I threw my suitcase down and jumped into the bed I slept in before.

"Night Phil." I said.

"Night AJ." He said and I drifted quickly.

I was exhausted from our little escape.

In the morning I awoke to Phil's alarm clock going off loudly. I yawned and sat up. Punk was still asleep with a pillow over his head.

"Phil!" I yelled. He ignored me. I lazily got out of bed and walked over to his. "Phil!" I yelled again. Still no movement. "Dammit." I mumbled. I then moved the pillow and gingerly place my hands on his bare back. "Phil!" I yelled while shaking him.

All of a sudden Punk jumped up and pulled me into bed with him.

"Ahh!" I screamed then errupted into giggles. My heart was beating so fast.

"Gotcha!" He yelled while tickling my sides.

"You ass!" I yelled in between my fit of giggles. I slapped his hands away begging him to stop. Finally the tickling subsided, I laid beside CM Punk catching my breath.

"I'm an excellent fake sleeper." He said smirking.

"I noticed." I said rolling over to face the strange man beside me.

"We should get ready. We have to catch a flight."

"I'm so excited for SmackDown!" I said skipping to my suitcase.

"We have a meeting with Vince too." Punk said pulling on some basketball shorts.

"What?" I asked freezing up.

"Yeah, so you and Brooke can get into the WWE."

"That man really scares me." I confessed pulling out some clothes. Punk tossed me one of his shirts to wear.

"Don't let him intimidate you, he's just an old fart." Phil said and I smiled.

"I know, but do you honestly think he'd let me and Brooke in?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, Vince is always looking for rookies. Plus, you have an amazing personality, he'll dig that." Phil replied.

"Yeah but what about Brooke? She doesn't want to wrestle."

"They're looking for commentary too." He answered simply.

"I hope everything goes good." I said sighing, heading to the bathroom to get ready. Phil then grabbed my wrist.

"Everything will be fine." He said as I gazed into his blazing green eyes. I smiled then finally got dressed in the bathroom.

I dressed in jeans, the shirt Punk gave me, then my black converse. I curled my hair to perfection and wore no make up.

"I'm ready." I said skipping out of the bathroom.

"Me too." Punk said throwing a huge duffel bag over his shoulder then looked up at me. He then whistled and shot me a smile. Daniel never complimented me this much. "You look nice." Phil said grabbing my suitcase.

"I can carry it." I said grabbing the handle. Punk shrugged but then grabbed my free hand leading me out of the hotel room.

We met up with Sheamus and Brooke at the airport then flew to the newest location for SmackDown. We rented a new car, checked into a new hotel, and we were off to our meetings, then to SmackDown.


	9. All Goes Well

**A/N: You guys don't even know how happy you're making me with these reviews! Well enjoy.**

After a short drive, we finally arrived at the SmackDown arena in our rental car. Punk and Sheamus were saying their hello's as we made our way backstage. We searched everywhere for Vince McMahon's office but finally gave up and asked a stagehand where it was located.

Apparently my meeting was first. I was so nervous my stomach was in knots and I was shaking. Punk grabbed my hand as we stood outside the office door.

"Hey, everything will be fine. Just calm down, you can do this." Phil said stroking the top of my hand with his thumb. His touch made me stop shaking and I smiled. "There you go." He said encouragingly.

"Good luck AJ!" Brooke said standing with Sheamus beside the door, she was next. I inhaled deeply as Phil and I walked into the chairman's office.

"Phil! I've been expecting you." Vince bellowed as Punk shut the door. "Have a seat." He said motioning to a comfy leather sofa. I looked around the room as we sat down. There were tons of posters for upcoming events. "And this must be the lovely AJ?" Vince asked, gesturing to me in my CM Punk gear.

"That's me." I said smiling at the old man.

"From what I hear, you want to join the WWE." Vince said cockily and sat on the corner of his huge desk.

"Y-yes sir. Punk, I mean Phil tells me that you're looking for new divas." I said nervously then squeezed Phil's hand. He gingerly stroked it with his thumb again. Vince was starting to intimidate me.

"As far as I know, you've had no experience, no proper training, no ring name, nothing. Things aren't looking good in your corner." Vince said raising his voice. I flinched at the rough sound.

"Well sir, I have had training. I go to a gym, and I've went to wrestling school." I said in a child-like voice, crossing my legs nervously.

"Do you have any skeletons in the closet?" Vince asked smirking, changing the subject.

"I uh, just got out of rehab two days ago." I confessed. Vince let out an awkward chuckle.

"Rehab! Well, well, well, so you're a little off your rocker aren't you?" He almost yelled. Hopefully he'd fall for the crazy bait.

"I guess you could say that sir." I replied smiling.

"I still don't know why I should hire you. What could some crazy little girl possibly bring to the WWE?" Vince said. I mentally groaned, damn this guy was hot and cold. I knitted my eyebrows together in anger and shock. I then let go of Phil's hand and stood up. Phil looked up at me in amazement.

"With all do respect sir, I am not crazy and I may be small, but I'm 25. I am not a little girl." I said so desperately trying to control my anger.

"Please sir-" Punk said jumping up but was cut off by Vince.

"This one has spunk Phil. I like it." The chairman said.

"I'll even train her myself." Punk added.

"Well, we could get the WWE universe to take the whole 'crazy' thing. And she would be good for love triangles since you two are together." Vince concluded. I blushed, waiting for Phil to say that we weren't together, but he never spoke up. I smiled at the thought.

"Yes sir, so if you could just even consider putting me in this wonderful-" I said but was cut off.

"You're in!" Vince yelled and I felt a huge relief spread through my body, and my nerves calmed. "Welcome to the WWE, AJ Lee." He said pulling out a huge stack of papers.

"AJ Lee? Has a nice ring to it." I commented.

"Damn straight it does." Vince said. "You won't be on SmackDown tonight, but you can go on Raw with Phil." On the inside I was doing backflips. I wanted to run down an empty hallway and scream until my brains fell out. I was extremely happy.

"Thank you sir, so much. You will not regret it." I said after signing the contract and shaking his hand. Phil and I made our way out of the office. As soon as Vince's door was shut I was jumping for joy and screaming.

"You made it?" Brooke asked. I nodded quickly and she pulled me into a bone crushing hug. Now it was her turn. I wished her luck as she and Sheamus went in the office.

"We did it Phil!" I yelled excitedly.

"I know, I'm so proud of you." He said pulling me into a hug. I smiled at the warm embrace.

"Do you have any matches tonight?" I asked pulling away from the hug.

"Nope, I'm free tonight." He said smirking.

"We should go out tonight to celebrate. Why don't you show a girl a good time?" I suggested, smiling at him.

"Okay, I'm up to the challenge." Punk smirked.

"We have to wait for Brooke though. I hope she makes it." I said worried.

"I'm sure she will, we put Vince in a good mood." Phil assured me.

"Did you really mean what you said about training me?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, if you want."

"I do!" I said excitedly.

We waited a few more minutes then finally Brooke and Sheamus walked out. I searched Brooke's face for an answer but she showed no emotion.

"How'd it go?" I asked hopeful.

"You are looking at Raw's newest commentator!" She squealed and clapped her hands, her chipper self returning.

"Yay!" I yelled and pulled her into a hug. We jumped around in circles in a mini celebration. We stopped and pulled away. "Phil and I are going out to celebrate."

"Sheamus said he wanted to head back to the hotel after SmackDown." Brooke said and looked over at Sheamus who was now talking to Punk. "Do not disturb." She added in a whisper then winked.

"Ew! Gross." I said trying to get the vivid images out of my head. Brooke laughed at my prudeness.

"I'm just kidding AJ!" She said, then Sheamus called her over. "See you later AJ. Have fun tonight! Be safe, use a condom!" Brooke yelled. Punk looked at her like she was crazy. I blushed and laughed.

"You are so nasty!" I yelled pushing her. She laughed lightly.

"Bye, little miss prude." Brooke said jokingly.

"Bye, little miss perv." I said as she walked away with Sheamus.

"Ready to celebrate?" Phil asked taking my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Dinner? Then we could go to a club or something. Only if you want to." He suggested as we began our short walk to the rental car.

"That sounds really nice. Do you mind if we go back to the hotel first? I'm not exactly in club attire." I said and gestured to my outfit.

"Yeah that's fine." Phil said as we got settled in the car and began driving back to the hotel. We listened to rock music as usual until we arrived.

"I'll be quick." I said draggimg my suitcase to the bathroom with me.

"Take your time, we have all night." Punk commented.

I hurridly got dressed in some very tight, light colored skinnies with a purple halter top and matching high top converse. My hair still looked good and I applied a tiny bit of dark eye make up for a smokey effect.

"Are you decent?" I yelled out to Phil, not wanting to walk out on him naked.

"Yeah." He answered. I then exited the bathroom.

"What do you think? Is it too much? I haven't been to a club in a while." I rambled nervously meeting Phil's green eyes.

"You look great AJ. You always do." Punk said casually, like it was something he said daily. I smiled, face flushing.

"So do you." I mumbled. Phil was wearing some dark jeans with a tee shirt that had some weird rock band's logo on it.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"Oh really now?" He retorted smiling, "Because I thought I just heard you say that I look good."

"Psh, no. What are talking about?" I said playing along. Punk smiled.

"You ready?" He asked. I nodded and he grabbed my hand as we made our way to the car. Punk opened the door for me and I climbed in. "Where do you want to eat?"

"I'm not that hungry so whatever you want." I said as he started the rental.

"Is Subway okay?" I nodded, and we drove to Subway in comfortable conversation.

After a short drive we were there, we ate inside, then drove to a random club.

"Will you be mad if I drink?" I asked Phil as he parked the car.

"No. Why would I be mad?" Phil replied, taken by surprise at my blunt question.

"I don't know. 'Cause of your straight edge stuff." I said playing with my hands.

"You can drink. It's okay with me." Punk said as he shut the car off.

"Don't let me do anything crazy." I said laughing.

"I'll keep a close eye on you, AJ." Phil said, then we made our way in the club.


	10. Let's Celebrate

A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I hope you guys like it. Enjoy c; Reviews make me dance like Vickie Guerrero!

The club blasted with music and flashed with colored lights. People moved in a crazed frenzy, having a great time dancing to pop music. Phil held tight to my arm, pushing through dancers, leading me to the back where a booth waited for us. It was very crowded, the place must've been popular.

We finally reached our booth and I sat down.

"I'll go get you a drink, don't go anywhere." Phil said and walked towards the bar to get me a drink. Just then, some dubstep song came on and more people began dancing. I laughed as I saw some guy fist pumping. I started to nod my head along to the beat, I loved the vibe of this place. I spotted Phil walking back to me, holding two drinks. "Here you go my lady. A lemon martini for you, and a Pepsi for me." He said sitting down rather close to me.

"Thank you." I said taking a sip, it was good! "It's yummy! You want to try it? Oh... Nevermind." I said giggling slightly. "Sorry."

"It's okay, I'll just stick to my Pepsi." Punk said smiling. I laughed, then kept drinking my martini. I watched a few more people dance like idiots, then looked over at Punk who was downing his Pepsi. A new fast paced song came on and Phil stood up. "Want to dance?" He yelled over the blaring bass, his hand outstretched to me.

"I don't know. I can't really dance." I confessed embarassed.

"Neither can I, but who cares? I said I would show you a good time now let's go." Phil said grabbing my hand and pulling me into his arms. I grabbed my drink and laughed.

"Okay." I said meeting his vivid green eyes. He led me to the middle of the dance floor. "I don't really know what to do." I admitted, taking another sip of my alcoholic drink.

"Just go with the flow!" Punk yelled over the music, and began to move his body in sync with the music. I followed his ministrations and began to move with him. I laughed at myself, we must've looked like idiots. "See? Not so hard is it?" Punk asked grabbing my hand. I smiled at him then drank the rest of my martini.

All of a sudden the song changed, and faster paced music blasted through the club.

"It's clobbering time!" Punk yelled and started fist pumping. The people around us cheered and began to fist pump with him. I laughed, and began to fist pump too. Phil had the most radiant smile on his face, I was at a loss for words. He looked truly happy.

We danced for a while until suddenly, Phil stopped.

"What is it?" I asked over the music.

"That Pepsi went straight through me. I'll be back." He said, heading to the bathroom.

I was feeling at bit claustrophobic without Phil with me, so I decided to go get another drink. I danced my way through a crowd of people to get to the bar. I looked for the bartender.

"What can I get you?" The old bartender asked. I looked around and saw a young man drinking straight from the bottle.

"What's that?" I asked innocently.

"Whiskey." The bartender croaked, "You want a shot?" He asked. I nodded and the old man prepared my drink. He sat it down in front of me, and I downed it.

"Keep 'em coming." I said not knowing what I was getting myself into. The bartender looked at me strangely, but then obliged, and kept giving me shots. I drank one after another, soon losing count. My vision slowly became blurry, and my thoughts were jumbled. I didn't have a care in the world. Lots of people crowded around me, watching me chug the shots.

"Go! Go! Go!" They chanted.

I was having a great time, and was even beginning to feel tipsy.

"AJ?" I heard Punk's confused voice. I stopped drinking and looked around for Phil. Finally I met his gaze and he approached me. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked as the crowd around us cleared out. I laughed stupidly.

"Nothin'." I said giggling hysterically. Punk sighed and placed his hand on his forehead.  
"Are you mad?" I asked bluntly, then tried to stand up, but failed. I stumbled, almost falling, but Phil caught me.

"Come on AJ, let's just go sit down." Punk said pulling my arm.

"No! I want to drink and dance!" I said pulling away from him, and almost fell again.

"You can dance with me." He said with pleading, hopeful eyes, putting his arms around me.

"Just let me drink, please?" I said then ordered another lemon martini, I was done with the shots.

"I thought you told me not to let you do anything crazy." Phil said, getting more frustrated by the second.

"I'm not crazy. I'm fine." I snapped, then drank my martini.

"Alright fine." Phil said giving up and walking away. I sighed of relief then sat back down at the bar drinking my beverage.

A few more martinis later a slow song began to play and I started to think about Phil. I knew I had made a mistake. Grabbing a fresh martini I began to search for Phil.

Stumbling around I slowly made my way to the table we were sitting at earlier. Spotting the table I squinted so I could get a better look with my drunken blurred vision.

There he was, at our table, sitting with a bunch of random girls in slinky dresses. I dropped my glass in shock. I knew we weren't together, but I still felt pangs of jealousy.

The noise from my glass breaking caused Punk to look up, and he met my gaze. Tears were pricking the corners of my eyes, I turned and ran as fast as my legs would carry me. I ran out of the club, tripping twice, and just kept going until the club was out of sight. Slowing down into a walk, I started my way to the hotel. I was shocked I even knew the way in my drunken stupor.

About half way there I began crying. Why didn't Phil come after me?

I wondered what time it was, there were still tons of cars out so it must not have been too late. Finally the hotel was close. I made my way to the elevator slowly and went to our room.

Mentally kicking myself, I forgot I didn't have a room key. Crying, I sat down in front of our door.

I should've never gotten drunk tonight. I ruined everything. I had no idea when Punk was coming home, so I was screwed. I sat there and sobbed for a while.

Just then Sheamus and Brooke's door opened and Sheamus stepped out clad in pajamas.

"AJ? Where's Punk?" Sheamus asked.

"I don't know." I mumbled.

"Come in, and I'll call him for you." Sheamus said helping me stumble to my feet. "Are you drunk?"

"Just a little bit." I said as we walked into their room. Brooke was lying in bed in pajamas too.

"AJ?" She asked.

"Don't judge me." I wailed.

"I'm not!" Brooke said offensively.

"Okay. Good."

"Uh, go sit with Brooke." Sheamus said as he pulled out his cell phone. I made my way to the bed to sit by Brooke.

"I ruined it." I said starting to cry again.

"Shh. You're okay. Punk's been calling Sheamus worried about you." Brooke admitted stroking my hair. That made me feel a little bit better.

"Punkers, I found AJ. Yeah she's here." Sheamus said talking on the phone to Phil. "I'll watch her, just hurry up."

"Where is he?" I asked frantically.

"He's on his way." Sheamus answered.

"I'm sorry if I ruined your guys' night." I whimpered.

"It's fine AJ. Just stop crying." Brooke said.

"I can't. I'm drunk." I said giggling.

"Damn you are messed up." Brooke said.

"Yeah... I drank shots." I told her. Then there was a knock at the door. "Phil!" I yelled, stuggling to get out of the bed. I fell off, creating a huge thump, then ran opening the door. He embraced me quickly. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay AJ, I forgive you. Let's go lie down. I was worried about you."

"Okay." I said as we made our way to our own hotel room. Punk shut the door and I sat on my bed. "It's so hot in here." I complained then took off my shirt.

"AJ! What are you doing?" Phil yelled.

"I'm hot." I answered simply and kicked off my converse. I stood up and tried to take off my pants but failed and fell in the floor. I laughed. Skinny jeans and booze did not mix well. They were way too tight. "Help me?" I asked innocently as Phil looked skeptical.

"Sure?" He said hesitantly and helped me take my pants off. I could tell he was trying to hide his reaction of seeing me in my underwear. "Put this on." He said throwing me one of his shirts. I obeyed and put it over my head. "Alright. When I come out of the bathroom, you better be in bed." Phil said heading to the bathroom.

A sly smile crept on to my lips and I crawled into Punk's bed and got under the covers. Soon Phil returned wearing shorts.

"AJ, you know that's my bed." Phil sighed.

"Can't you just lay with me?" I pleaded. He shrugged then turned off the light and got in bed behind me. A few moments of silence passed. "Can you play with my hair? It helps me sleep." I explained. Another moment passed then I felt Punk's hands in my hair. I closed my eyes and relaxed into his touch. I sighed in bliss. "Punk?"

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Would it be okay if you held me?" I asked hesitantly.

"I don't know AJ. I don't want to make you feel-"

"Please?" I begged.

"Come here." Phil said pulling me into his strong tattooed arms. He started to rub my back.

"Thank you." I said.

"It's nothing." He said smiling. We laid together for a while. I suddenly turned over and met his jade green eyes.

"Kiss me." I said.

"AJ, I can't."

"I want you too." I mumbled, looking up at him with doe eyes. He bit his lip in contemplation.

"AJ..." He sighed.

"What?"

"I just can't. It's not right to take advantage of you." Phil explained and I was a bit disappointed.

"Why not?" I asked tearing up. "Just one?" I asked.

"No AJ. We need to sleep. I'm training you tomorrow." Punk said. I knitted my eyebrows together.

"Is it because I have beer breath?" I asked. "I can go brush my teeth!" I wailed, tears falling. Phil sighed.

"I really, really want to kiss you right now. You have no idea. It's just you're drunk, maybe another time."

"I'm sorry." I said, still crying.

"It's alright, just stop crying." Phil said then gently pecked me on the cheek. His cold lip ring sent shivers down my spine.

"Thank you." I said, "For everything."

"No problem. Goodnight AJ." Punk answered.

"Hold me tighter?" I whispered, and I felt his arms tighten. I couldn't just push these feelings away. I felt a strong connection with Phil. I wondered if I hadn't gotten drunk, would this night have ended differently? Would I still have these feelings, these tingly butterflies?

"I care about you AJ, just remember that." I heard Phil murmur.


	11. Realizations

A/N: Filler chapter! Hope you are enjoying the story! Follow me on twitter heidipoo_ Please review.

In the morning when I woke up my mind was a bit cloudy.

Phil and I were in the same bed, he was in shorts with his arms wrapped around me, and I was lying on his bare chest in one of his tee shirts.

I smelled like booze, badly, and I was unable to recall last night's events. I remembered fist pumping with Phil, but after that things were hazy.

I sat up slowly, not wanting Punk to wake up, but immediately felt dizzy. Ugh, hangover here I come. I noticed the clothes I wore last night were strung all over the hotel floor. Was I really that messed up to where I couldn't remember coming home? I then began to panic. What if Phil and I had sex? I was too embarrassed by the situation to ask. What if we did do it? Would he be upset that I couldn't remember?

"AJ?" Phil asked. His tired voice scared me and I jumped. I then felt his hand on my back. I froze at his touch. "What's wrong?" He asked noticing my tense figure.

"I just really want to shower. I smell like alcohol." I admitted, not turning around to look at him.

"Alright, go ahead." Phil said sitting up and taking his hand off my back. I stood up and walked over to my suitcase. This shirt I was wearing was a bit too small and I felt exposed.

"Could you not look at me? It's just this shirt is really short, and I don't feel comfortable, and-" I said rambling.

"It's okay, I'm not looking." Phil answered.

"Thank you." I said still not making eye contact.

I then went to the bathroom and gingerly stepped in the shower. I wasn't sore or anything so maybe we didn't have sex.

I took a steaming hot shower, scrubbing until my skin was blood red, trying to rid myself of the booze smell. When I finished I put on some pink sweatpants and a black tank top with matching converse. I decided to wear my hair naturally.

I picked up my dirty clothes in the bathroom and in the hotel room, then shoved them into my suitcase.

"I'm going to shower real quick, okay?" Punk asked as I sat down on my bed.

"That's fine." I said. Still no eye contact. I listened as Phil made his way to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

I laid back on the bed and exhaled loudly. How was I going to approach this subject? The whole training ordeal was going to be pretty awkward.

Phil took a pretty long shower, but soon emerged, a cloud of steam following behind him. He was wearing some athletic shorts with a white tee.

"You ready?" He asked grabbing the keys to the rental and shoving them into his pocket.

"What happened last night?" I blurted, in a tone of confusion, finally making eye contact with Phil for the first time today.

"What do you mean?" He asked sitting beside me on the bed.

"I just can't remember anything." I admitted then began to play with my hands. "How drunk was I?" I asked bluntly. Phil stood up and ran a hand through his wet hair. "Be honest?" I pleaded.

"Well, you were drinking shots. So yeah." Phil answered.

"Oh gosh, I was wasted!" I said.

"Sort of." Phil said. I sighed loudly and Phil grabbed my wrist. "What's bothering you?" He asked and I cringed at his rough hold.

"Could you let go of me. I don't like when people grab me." I pleaded with glassy eyes.

"I'm sorry." Phil said letting go of my wrist. "AJ, I can tell when something's bothering you. Remember what I said? You can always talk to me." He said comforting me. I looked up into his green eyes, wracking my brain for something to say.

"Okay, something is bothering me." I confessed lightly.

"You can tell me AJ." Phil said, and I started twiddling my thumbs in nervousness.

"Well... I really don't know how to put this. It's going to be awkward either way, so I'll just come out with it." I rambled.

"Go on." He prompted.

"Did we have sex last night?" I said quickly.

"What? No!" Punk said. I sighed. Thank God.

"Okay." I mumbled. Phil looked amused.

"Why would you assume something like that?" Phil asked.

"I was just over reacting, like always." I laughed, "Sorry."

"Oh." He chuckled.

"I remember you fist pumping though." I teased.

"Never again." He mumbled and I laughed. "You ready to train?" Phil asked changing the subject.

"I am so ready to kick your butt!" I said cockily sticking my tongue out at him.

"Hm, we'll see."

We made our way to the rental car, then drove to the empty SmackDown arena to train.


	12. Training

A/N: Spoiler alert! This chapter contains major fluff! Follow me on twitter heidipoo_ Enjoy c;

After a short drive and a breakfast at McDonald's, we finally arrived at the SmackDown arena. The place was creepingly quiet, and seemed huge without anyone there.

Phil and I made our way down the ramp and into the ring. We stood in opposite corners and I began to stretch. I watched Phil take off his shirt as he began to stretch as well.

I stared at him for a while, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Ready?" He asked, grabbing my attention so I met his gaze.

"Huh?" I asked smiling, pulling myself out of my thoughts. Phil smirked.

"Are you ready to train, young grasshopper?" He said and chuckled lightly. I laughed playfully at him. We knew how to have fun with eachother.

"Yes." I said nodding.

"You sure?" Phil asked again. I nodded again.

"Ding, ding, ding." I said mimicking a bell.

"Alright." He said then ran at me. He tried to grab me but failed because I ducked to the ground and screamed. Phil sighed. "AJ, you have got to take this seriously." He explained, sounding slightly annoyed.

"I am!" I argued, standing up and placing my hands on my hips. Phil got back into his corner and exhaled.

"Come at me." Phil said as he waved his hand towards himself. I ran towards him and locked him in a grapple. Of course, it was a bit difficult considering he was taller than me. Punk had to hunch down quite a bit, and I had to stand on my tip toes just so our foreheads could touch. I could feel his hot breath on my face and it was making ne dizzy.

"No fair! Height advantage!" I whined letting go of Punk's neck. He smiled.

"Fine, let's try some off the ropes stuff." Phil said and I nodded and leaned back to bounce on the ropes. Phil stood in the middle of the ring. "Now run and knock me over."

"I don't want to hurt you." I said and bit my lip, Phil laughed.

"AJ, you weigh like 90 pounds. You're not going to hurt me." Phil joked, trying to reason with me.

"Okay." I shrugged, then bounced on the ropes to gain leverage. I ran towards him fast and rammed into his chest with my right shoulder.

Phil never even budged. I was thrown back on to my butt. It hurt like hell.

"Ow!" I complained, then rubbed my shoulder in pain.

"Shit AJ, I'm sorry. Are you alright?" Punk asked jogging towards me to examine my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said shrugging it off and looking into his green eyes. They showed comfort and sincerity.

"Let's try something else." He said lending me his hand then pulled me up.

"Like what?" I asked as Phil looked deep in thought, I suddenly thought of a great idea. "Can I jump off the turnbuckle?" I asked excitedly. Punk looked shocked to say the least.

"Uh, if you want I guess." Phil replied, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Sweet!" I said skipping to one of the corners and climbing up.

"Be careful, AJ. I know you're clumsy." Punk warned.

"I got this!" I said standing up on the turnbuckle. "Hm. So this is what it feels like to be tall." I joked then laughed slightly, and Phil laughed too. "Ready?" I asked.

"Give me all you got." Phil said holding his arms out.

"Okay." I said tapping my right elbow twice then giggled.

"Hurry up, you're so slow." Phil drawled. I furrowed my brows in mock anger and he laughed. "You're pretty cute when you try to act mad." I blushed slightly.

"Okay, I'm going now." I said.

"I'm waiting." He replied. I then jumped off the ropes bringing my right elbow forward, ready to smash into Punk. The funny thing is, I didn't smash into Punk. He caught me in mid-air. Phil was now holding me bridal style. "Nice try." He smirked.

"You better not drop me!" I yelled, switching myself around so I clung to him with my legs and arms wrapped around his bare torso.

"What if I do?" He challenged, having me flustered again.

"Then you'll just have to come down with me." I threatened, staring into his green eyes, and he stared back.

"Really?" Phil asked, our faces inches apart. I felt my palms getting slick with sweat as they gripped around his neck.

"Yeah." I said then let go of him and pulled him to the ground with me. I then climbed on top of him and sat on his stomach, straddling him.

"What are you doing?" Phil asked in confusion as I held his hands down. His orbs bored into mine, our faces so close as I leaned over him.

"One. Two. Three. I win." I said then stuck my tongue out at him playfully.

"Cheater!" Punk yelled then flipped us over easily.

"I did not cheat!" I yelled back as Phil pinned my hands down.

"You so did, AJ!"

"Nuh uh! I kicked your ass and you know it!" I screamed, trying to wriggle out of his hold. It was no use, Phil was way to strong.

"Havin' fun there fella?" I looked over and Sheamus was walking down the ramp. I blushed from embarrassment. Phil then moved off of me and I sat up. "So I take training is going well?" He added.

"You have no idea." I said still blushing madly.


	13. Quality Time

Sighing, I zipped up my suitcase and sat it on the floor.

"You ready AJ?" Phil asked throwing his duffel bag over his shoulder. We were catching a late flight with Sheamus and Brooke to Phil's hometown, Chicago. Raw was being held there, and since we didn't have to be on SmackDown, we had many days off. Phil said we could stay at his house.

"I'm ready." I said picking my suitcase up by the handle. We walked to the hotel parking lot to meet Sheamus and Brooke by the rental car.

After some light conversation we finally arrived at the airport. This time we got first class seats, but we weren't allowed to sit by Sheamus and Brooke. I'm glad we were first class though, because now I could sleep comfortably.

"You want anything?" Phil asked as we were settling into our seats.

"Could you get me a blanket? I really want to sleep." I asked.

"Yeah, only if we can share." Punk smirked and I returned with a smile.

"Deal." I said and he asked one of the flight attendents for a blanket. I laid my seat back and Phil did the same. We then snuggled up under the small blanket together.

"Night AJ." Phil said.

"Goodnight Phil." I said then closed my eyes and tried to sleep. While I slept I had a really descriptive dream about Phil.

A few hours later, I awoke to the plane having slight turbulence. I opened my eyes only to see Phil propped up on his elbow staring at me. My face darkened.

"Hey." I said sleepily.

"Hi." He breathed, and I felt his breath fan over my face.

"You have morning voice." I commented smiling.

"So do you." Phil replied then smirked.

"What are you staring at?" I asked.

"I like watching you sleep." He answered simply.

"Oh."

"You talk." He said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You talk in your sleep." Phil replied.

"That's weird. I usually only talk when I have nightmares. I was having a good dream." I said, my skin flushing.

"What was your dream about?" Phil asked curiously.

"Nothing." I replied a little to quickly. "What did I say?"

"You said my name, a lot."

"Good to know." I said embarrassed, my skin still flushing.

"Was your dream about me?" He prompted.

"Sort of." I confessed, not wanting him to know about my sex dream. Phil looked at me strangely. I looked out the window to see the sun rising. "The sky is so pretty." I said changing the subject.

"Not as pretty as you." Phil complimented, I smiled.

"You're so cheesy." I giggled playfully.

"What can I say? You bring it out in me." Punk smirked. "Plus, you like it." He added.

"That's true." I said smiling like an idiot. I leaned my head on Phil's shoulder. "How long before we land?"

"Not long." Punk said aimlessly.

"I hate planes. I really want to stretch my legs." I complained. "And now my butt's asleep." I said laughing a bit.

"Go to the bathroom." Phil suggested.

"Ew no!"

"Wow AJ." Phil said and rolled his eyes. "Want me to come with you?" He joked.

"Would you?" I asked batting my eyelashes, and giving him doe eyes.

"AJ! I was kidding!" He said amused.

"Well, you brought up the bathroom and now I have to go!" I said blamefully.

"Okay let's go." Phil sighed and stood up.

"Ugh, my legs feel like jelly." I said then laughed at the tingling feeling in them. Phil and I walked to the bathroom. "You have to stand right in front of the door." I explained as I walked into the tiny bathroom.

"I will." Phil assured me and I shut the door.

"Are you there?" I called out.

"Yes AJ."

After I got done using the bathroom, I washed my hands and opened the door.

Thump.

"Ow!" Phil yelled and I covered my mouth to stifle my giggles. I had hit him in the head with the door.

"I'm so sorry!" I said inbetween giggles. Phil sighed.

"I forgive you. Let's go sit down, they said we're about to land." Phil said then led us back to our seats and we buckled ourselves back in.

After the plane landed we rented another car, and Sheamus rented one too. He and Brooke were staying at a hotel.

We drove to Phil's home in comfortable chit chat and we finally arrived. I wanted to shower and get ready for my debut on Monday Night Raw.

Phil lived in a big, two story home. It had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a huge kitchen and living room.

"Sorry about the mess." Phil said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck as we stepped inside. "I haven't been here in a while." He admitted.

There were a few articles of clothing scattered on the floor, but nothing too bad.

"It's okay." I said dragging my suitcase behing me, I flopped down on one of the couches in the living room.

"Want me to show you around the house?" Phil asked. I nodded and stood up, pulling my suitcase behind me. Phil led me up the stairs which were located by the front door. The stairs led to a long hallway with three doors on the right side. "That's the bathroom." He said pointing to the first door. "The next one is the guest room, and the last one is mine." Phil said pointing down the hallway. "You can crash in the guest room, and anything in the house is yours." He said and opened the second door for me.

The room was small but decorated nicely. There was a matching bed and dresser, with a flat screen mounted on the wall. I laughed quietly as I noticed the WWE posters on the wall.

"Thank you Phil, for everything. It's so nice." I said as I sat my suitcase up against the wall.

"You can shower if you want." Phil said.

"Okay." I said and began getting fresh clothes.

"Just let me know when you're done, then we'll leave." He replied then left me alone.

I showered quickly in Phil's huge bathtub with the glass shower doors. I got dressed in some skinny jeans, my CM Punk shirt, then curled my hair. I was so excited for Raw.

I skipped down the hall to Phil's roon, but I heard his shower still running. I skipped downstairs and began to clean up a bit.

Soon Punk emerged down the stairs.

"Why are you cleaning? I would've done that later." He asked, scrunching his eyebrows together.

"I was bored." I said simply. "Oh, and if we're going to be staying here, one of us needs to buy food." I smiled.

"Okay I will. Are you ready?" Phil asked smiling.

"Yes."

"Alright, let's go Short Stuff."


	14. A Diva's Beginning

**A/N: It shocks me to see how many reviews I've gotten on this story. My goal is at least 100. Can we make it? Enjoy and review.**

We made it to the Monday Night Raw arena pretty early. Sheamus had texted Phil so we already knew that he and Brooke were here. We went to go meet up with our fellow friends backstage.

Brooke looked so pretty. She was wearing tight skinny jeans with heals, and a cute, but casual, Great White sparkly tank top. I thought it was cute how she was sporting Sheamus. Her fiery red hair was long and straightened, and she wore little eye make up. Sheamus was in his ring gear because he had a match tonight.

"Aw, Brooke, you look so pretty!" I gushed, giving her a friendly hug.

"Thanks AJ, you do too." She replied, returning the hug.

"Are you excited?" I asked. Brooke jumped up and down in her high heals, being her usual energetic self.

"Hell yeah!" She exclaimed. "I already met Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole and they're excited to have me."

"Alright girls, you two have fun. I have to go get ready for tonight." Punk said, I hugged him and he departed to the locker room with our friend Sheamus. Brooke then pulled me aside to sit on one of the comfy sofas backstage.

"Okay, cut the crap. What's up with you and Punk?" Brooke asked, raising her eyebrows in suspision. A pink tint rose to my cheeks. He hadn't exactly told me his feelings, but the small signs were there.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, smiling sheepishly thinking about Punk.

"Oh... I see what you're doing." Brooke said then sent me the most obvious wink in the world. I laughed at her bluntness.

"Stop it." I said slapping her arm playfully. Brooke knew how to embarrass me, and quite frankly she did it a lot.

"Look what the cat drug in." We heard a hateful voice sneer. What do you know? It was the bitch Eve Torres approaching us with the same sneer she has on her face every night. I hated her so much all ready. "Oh so the superstars have groupies now?" She shot, gesturing to our wrestling shirts.

"So the divas wear nametags now?" I fired back referring to the Hello My Name Is Eve nametag she had clipped on her shirt. She glared at me, her brown eyes piercing.

"You better just watch your back Little Girl." She spat, then turned on her too tall heals and walked away. My blood boiled at her calling me Little Girl.

"You alright?" Brooke asked as she noticed my trembling, petite figure.

"I just really, really hate being called names." I said, exhaling a short breath, trying to calm myself.

"Just ignore that fake bitch. She'll get hers, I mean Teddy Long already made her wear that stupid nametag." Brooke said, calming me. We then sat back on the sofa and waited for Raw to start. I laughed at Brooke's comment.

"Yeah." I sighed.

Just then Raw's General Manager, Teddy Long approached us clad in a white suit.

"Welcome to Monday Night Raw ladies." He introduced, shaking our small hands.

"Hey Teddy!" Brooke said standing up. I stood up as well, showing respect for our GM.

"I just wanted to say on behalf of the WWE, I'd like to personally welcome you into this business." He said giving us a genuine smile.

"Thanks Teddy. We appreciate it." Brooke said.

"Alright you girls enjoy yourselves, and if you need anything let me know. See you later lady players."

"Holla, holla!" Brooke replied and I stifled my giggles. I looked at her funny as Teddy walked away. "Don't judge me. I used to have a thing for Teddy." Brooke said shrugging. I was shocked.

"No you didn't!" I yelled.

"Yeah..." She sighed, "I did." I laughed at her.

"Good God Brooke..." I replied shaking my head at her.

"Well, Raw's about to start! Better go!" She said cheekily.

"Good luck Hot Stuff!" I said as I blew her a kiss.

"Thanks!" She yelled walking away.

I thought it'd be a good idea to look for Punk. Wandering the halls, I searched for the locker room. Once I found it I knocked on the door.

"Punk! You in there?" I called out, knocking lightly on the door. The door opened slowly, and none other than Daniel Bryan stepped out. My eyes went wide and I stepped back; partially in horror, but also in shock. "Is CM Punk i-in there?" I asked shakily, my heart pounding a mile a minute. Daniel looked at me strangely and smirked.

"AJ?" I heard Phil's voice, he then walked out of the locker room, shoving Daniel out of the way. He grabbed my hand and we walked away leaving Daniel Bryan in shock. Once we were far away from the locker room Punk turned around to face me. "You alright?" I nodded slowly. "Come on AJ, talk to me Princess." He pleaded, staring into my chocolate, honey brown orbs.

"I'm fine." I replied simply, leaving Phil unsatisfied.

"You still want to go ringside?" Phil asked. Truth be told, I was a little scared.

"I want to, but I don't know if I should. I'm a little... Afraid?" I admitted, unsure of myself.

"AJ, I know you can do it. I believe in you. You are a stong person, don't let that prick Daniel control you while we're here." Phil soothed, calming me down. I smiled at him.

"Okay. I can do it." I replied and Phil shot me a grand smile.

"Good. My match isn't until main event so we have a while."

"I want to watch Brooke." I said determined, excited to see my friend in her commentator's place. Phil nodded and we found a t.v. He turned it on and we were just in time for Sheamus' match.

"Welcome to Monday Night Raw, and we have some new faces joining the WWE tonight." Jerry said.

"That's right Jerry. Joining us tonight is Raw's newest commentator Brooke Peterson." Michael added.

"It's great to be here guys I'm super excited." Brooke said.

"We're glad to have you Brooke. I see you're wearing Sheamus gear, are you a fan?" Jerry asked and Brooke let out a tiny chuckle.

"You could say that." She replied playfully.

"Oh, and here on the roster it says we have a new diva too! Oh boy, you know that makes me happy!" Jerry added and I assumed they were talking about me.

"Yes, you heard it here. The newest diva in the WWE is Geek Goddess, AJ Lee." Michael said, and a picture of me showed on the television.

"She looks like a firecracker!" Jerry said, while Brooke laughed.

"Firecracker she is Jerry, and I know from personal experience." Brooke said and just then Sheamus' music hit. Phil and I watched as Sheamus did his usual entrance, except at the end her winked at Brooke.

"Did you see that?" I asked nudging Punk's shoulder.

"I saw." He said laughing.

Out then came Vickie Guerrero with her infamous Cougar necklace on.

"Excuse me!" She yelled. The crowd jeered at her and I giggled. "I said excuse me!"

"God that's even more annoying than the Yes Chant." Phil commented, making me laugh.

"Introducing, the future World Heavyweight Champion, the Show Off, my client, Dolph Ziggler!" Vickie yelled and Dolph's music played. The audience only booed louder.

The bell rung and Sheamus immediately ran after Ziggles. They locked in a grapple and Sheamus slung Dolph into a corner. You could hear Vickie yelling at him while Sheamus fired away on punches. Dolph finally retaliated and began to punch Sheamus in the head.

Sheamus looked a bit dizzy as Dolph ran back against the ropes and shot towards Sheamus with the right knee, but Sheamo successfully dodged and knocked Dolph over.

"Oh clothesline!" Jerry yelled. Sheamus made his way to the corner and started to bang on his chest.

"Brogue! Brogue! Brogue!" He yelled and we all knew what was next as the crowd cheered.

Dolph stumbled back up to his feet and Sheamus ran connecting his finishing Brogue Kick.

"There's Sheamus with the Brogue kick. This could be it!" Cole said as Sheamus went for the pin.

"One. Two. Three!" The ref counted. Sheamus' music blared as the ref lifted his hand in victory. He taunted then jumped off the apron and made his way towards Brooke.

"What's this?" Jerry asked as Sheamus grabbed Brooke's chin lightly and pulled her in for a quick kiss. Brooke's face was as red as a tomato; the crowd cheered for the kiss.

"Yay Sheamus!" I said clapping my hands.

The next match was The Miz versus Heath Slater. I really wasn't interested in those two so I stood up and turned off the t.v.

"What's up Short Stuff?" Phil asked curiously.

"Let's do something." I suggested.

"Like what?"

"Let's explore." I said smiling then skipped down the empty hallway.

"AJ wait up!" Punk called as he ran after me. I looked behind me as I skipped to see Phil following. Not paying attention to where I was going, I slammed into somebody and got knocked down.

"Sorry, sorry." I mumbled looking up only to be glared at by Chris Jericho's icy blue eyes. His gaze softened when he met my eyes.

"It's okay, just watch where you're going next time." He said. Phil finally caught up.

"You okay AJ?" He asked and helped me to my feet. I nodded and stood beside him.

"Look who it is. The so called Straigt Edge." Jericho sneered. "Who's your friend?" He asked as his hand tilted my chin up.

"Don't you touch her." Phil growled. I stepped back slowly.

"Whatever. I'll see you later AJ." Chris said casually then walked away.

"I'm sorry for running off." I mumbled, standing in front of Punk with my head down.

"AJ, you don't have to apologize to me. You're an adult, you can do what you want." Phil chided as he tilted my head up. I had fresh tears in my eyes. "Why are you crying?" Phil said brushing my cheek with his thumb.

"It's just that Daniel would have yelled at me, so I thought you would too." I explained.

"I'd never yell at you. Now come on our match is next." He said taking my hand as we made our way to curtain. We heard Daniel Bryan's music first, then it was our turn. "Ready?" Punk asked. I nodded and Cult of Personality began playing. Phil ran out excitedly and I followed behind, unsure of what to do. The crowd was wild.

"Making his way to the ring, from Chicago, Illinois, accomponied by AJ, CM Punk!" Lillian yelled as Punk got down on his knee.

"Come on AJ!" He said waving his hand for me to come over.

"You sure?" I asked. He nodded and I joined him.

"It's clobbering time!" We yelled together. He held my hand as we walked to the ring together. Phil showed me where to stand then climbed into the ring. Brooke waved at me encouragingly. I noticed Daniel was staring at me as the bell rang, but I didn't make eye contact.

Daniel ran towards Punk and they locked up until Punk gained control, and threw Daniel over the ropes.

The crowd cheered violently for CM Punk. He then turned and taunted for me since Daniel was lying on the ground. I watched him slowly get up and make his way to the commentator's table to grab a mic. He then crawled back into the ring to speak.

"Punk, Punk. Just hear me out for one minute." Daniel said panting. I was a little bit curious about what he had to say. I saw Phil nod and Daniel continued. "I see you're with AJ." He said gesturing to me. My heart pounded the second he said my name. I had no idea where he was going with this. "I just thought I'd let everyone know that AJ is a lying, cheating, no good gold digger, who uses people to get what she wants." Daniel sneered wearing a shit eating grin on his face.

No. No. No.

"Has she screwed you over yet, Punk?" Bryan asked.

I couldn't bear to hear anymore of this so I just ran backstage. I just wanted to get out of this place. I didn't even realize I was crying until I felt the tears on my cheeks.

"AJ! AJ!" Phil's voice called. He was chasing me, obviously not caring about his match with Daniel Bryan. I kept running not listening to him.

Phil finally caught up and grabbed my wrist.

"He's lying Phil! He's lying! You know me!" I shouted, sobbing hysterically. "Don't believe him! Please." I begged staring into Phil's green eyes, our faces only inches apart.

"I only believe you AJ." Punk whispered, then pressed his lips feverishly to mine.

His touch immediately calmed me and I melted into the kiss. His lips moved so well and tenderly against mine as I kissed him back. I loved the feeling of his lip ring and slight beard.

Part of me had been waiting for this since we met, and I was overcome with joy.

Slowly he pulled away, staring at me with clouded eyes.

"I've been waiting for that moment for too long." Phil said as our foreheads touched. I smiled slightly. "Dry your your tears, you're too pretty to cry." He commented, stroking my cheek lovingly.

I pulled away to see Sheamus and Brooke awing at us.

"Took you long enough." Sheamus scoffed smiling.


	15. Aftermath of a Kiss

Raw was now over and Phil and I were back at his Chicago home. I felt that Raw went well, but we were both avoiding the big fat elephant in the room.

What did the kiss mean for us?

After changing into Batman pajamas, I made my way to Phil's room. I tapped on the door lightly.

"Come in." Phil called out. I walked in slowly and shut the door behind me. Phil was lying in his bed, flipping through the channels on his huge television.

"Can we talk?" I asked nervously.

"What's on your mind, Shorty?" He asked, turning off the t.v. I went to sit beside him on the king sized bed.

"I wanted to talk about Raw." I said hesitantly, starting to play with my hands.

"Daniel?" He asked, raising his brows. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair, then kept playing with them.

"No Phil."

"Then what?" Phil asked then grabbed my hands so I'd stop playing with them. He then looked back up at me.

"I want to talk about us." I explained as he showed a concerned gaze. "I just need to know if you mean what I think you mean. If not, then I don't want to be strung along. I already went through that with Daniel." I said, my voice shaking. I really didn't want to start crying right now.

"AJ. You know I'm not like Daniel. I'd never treat you bad." He explained, showing compassion in his jade green eyes. I nodded in understandment.

"Where does this leave us?" I asked and Punk sighed.

"I like you AJ. A lot." Phil admitted and shot me a smile. "It actually scares me."

"I like you too Phil." I replied smiling. Phil then surprised me and cupped my cheek. Our lips inched closer together, until finally we connected in a chaste kiss.

A/N: I know this chapter was short but it was needed. The next one is complete fluff. Review c;


	16. Relaxation

**Author's Note: Cute chappie for you guys! The next few chapters will mostly be fluff. Enjoy and review!**

The next morning I woke up feeling like a new person. I sat up stretching when the smell of bacon wafted through the air. My stomach growled instantly.

Throwing my blankets off me, I got up and slowly made my way downstairs still clad in my Batman pajamas and bedhead. The smell of bacon got stronger. I smiled as I saw Phil standing in front of the stove cooking. He was fully dressed and humming some random song.

"Morning!" I said cheekily.

"Oh, you're finally up?" Phil replied as he turned around and flashed me a smile. "I went to the store earlier, and cleaned up a bit." He explained.

"You're cooking for me?" I asked, jumping up to sit on the kitchen island. Daniel never cooked for me.

"Yeah. Just bacon and eggs though, nothing too special." He said shrugging.

"Thank you." I said smiling as I kicked my legs back and forth like a little girl.

"I hope you like it. I've never reall cooked for anyone but myself." Phil explained as he handed me a plate. I took a small bite and chewed it thoughtfully.

"It's good!" I said after I swallowed the bite of eggs. Phil smiled at me as he too ate eggs. "So... What's on the agenda for today?" I asked.

"Laziness and relaxation." Punk said as he rinsed off his plate and gingerly placed it in the dishwasher.

"Sounds like fun." I commented as I jumped off the kitchen island and walked to the sink to rinse my plate. Phil intercepted me.

"I'll do it." He said as he took the plate from me.

"Do you care if I do some laundry?" I asked out of nowhere.

"I don't care. Go ahead."

"I can do some of yours too, if you want?" I offered shyly. Punk looked up at me amusingly.

"I mean, you can if you want." He said smirking and began to clean up his cooking mess.

"Okay." I replied and made my way back upstairs to gather up some dirty clothes that needed washed. After I threw some in some clothes and started the washer, I went back to my room to make the bed and brush out my tangled locks of hair. I winced as I pulled the brush through my long locks. Soon there was a knock at the door. "Come in." I called out. In walked Phil with a vase assorted with all different types of flowers.

"I got these for you when I went to the store earlier." He explained.

"They're so pretty." I said blushing as I took the vase and inhaled the scent of the flowers.

"They reminded me of you." Phil said and I smiled.

"Thank you." I said as I sat the vase on the dresser.

"I was going to head to the gym... Want to come?" He asked.

"Yeah, just let me get dressed." I said and shooed him out of the room. I pulled my hair into a messy bun then put on some sweats and a tank top. "I'm ready Punk!" I called as I bounded down the stairs.

"Alright, let's go." He said and we went to the local gym. Once we arrived we saw a few superstars, including Sheamus. Sheamus was lifting weights and Brooke was cheering him on. "I'm going to go lift. Alright?" Punk asked then kissed me on the cheek and left. I found an empty treadmill and began a light jog. Soon Brooke approached me.

"Hey." She said wagging her eyebrows.

"Hey." I replied smiling, still continuing my jog.

"How have you and Punk been?" She teased.

"Great." I said and winked. Brooke squealed and clapped her hands.

"Oh I'm so happy for you! See! I was right all along." She replies smugly. I could only laugh at her.

"What about you and old Sheamo?" I asked as I caught Brooke glancing over to him. She smiled.

"We are amaze-tastic!" Brooke replied giggling.

"I'm glad he makes you happy." I said.

"Thanks." Brooke gushed. "I'll see you later AJ." She said as Sheamus waved her back over. I guessed they were leaving.

My eyes searched for Punk. he was in the corner working out on a bench press. I smiled to myself. I know I hated that Rehab Center, but if it wasn't for that place Punk and I would have never met, and I wouldn't have become a diva. He sure has done a lot for me. I frowned realizing that I haven't really done anything for him. Maybe all that stuff Daniel said about me was true?

No. It couldn't be true. Phil even said it wasn't. Daniel was reall getting to me and it was pissing me off. I would have to talk to him and tell him to leave me alone at Raw. Of course, Punk couldn't know about this conversation. He'd worry too much.

I stopped my run and made my way over to Punk who was now doing some push ups. I snuck over without him noticing and sat cross legged on his back. He froze for a moment, then looked back at me, and kept going. I then leaned back on my hands, not knowing where they rested.

"Trying to get to second base already?" Phil asked while still doing push ups. I immediately removed my hands realizing they were on his butt. I blushed deeply.

"Sorry." I managed to say through my embarrassment.

"It's okay. I was only kidding." Phil said laughing. We stayed at the gym for a little while longer, until Phil was ready to go home. Once we arrived home I decided to shower. Grabbing fresh pajamas and underwear, I made my way to the bathroom. I took a nice long shower and the hot water calmed my doubts about what Daniel said. "AJ?" I heard, then the bathroom door creaked open a bit. I panicked.

"Don't come in!" I said after I turned off the water. The door only stayed cracked.

"I was just wondering if you want to watch a movie when you're done." Phil said.

"Y-yeah." I replied. "Just let me get dressed and stuff."

"Okay." He said and shut the door. I dried myself off and dressed in my fresh clean clothes then went downstairs only to find Phil on the sofa with a bowl of popcorn, ready to start the movie. I sat on the couch beside him and he wrapped his arm around me. "Is this alright?"

"It's perfect." I said as I snuggled into his side. "Don't be mad if I fall asleep." I said giggling as he started the movie.

"I won't." He replied smirking.


	17. First Date

The next day I woke up, still on the couch, but I was buried in Phil's tattooed chest. His arms were wrapped tightly around me. I figured he mst've fell asleep during the movie last night too. I tried to get up slowly, but his arms only tightened aound me. His nose was nestled in my bubble gum scented hair, and I could see a faint smile playing on his pierced lips.

"Are you fake sleeping again?" I whispered, smiling too.

"Goodmorning." He murmured, slowly opening his eyes. We sort of just laid there on the couch for awhile, enjoying eachother's company. I loved the way his body seemed to just be molded to mine. I could feel his bare chest rub against my arms, and the warmth was driving me wild.

"I uh, don't want to ruin the moment but I really have to pee." I said softly and Punk chuckled. It sounded strange in our quiet morning bliss. His hold loosened on me and I dashed up the stairs to use the bathroom.

"Do you want breakfast?" Phil asked as I returned.

"No, that's okay." I replied, not feeling very hungry. "So, what are we doing today?" I asked as I plopped back down on the sofa.

"We could go out?" Phil suggested.

"That sounds nice."I commented as I played with a strand of my hair.

"Go get dressed and we'll go." Phil said then stood up. I bounded up the stairs to my room. I put on casual clothes, just some jeans and a tee, then brushed my hair out. I skipped to Phil's room and knocked on the door.

"I'm ready!" I called and out stepped Phil, he was dressed too.

"Let's go Short Stuff." Punk said taking my hand and I smiled at one of his many nicknames for me. We made our way to the rental and Phil began to drive.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously, looking up at him with doe eyes.

"It's a nice day. Why not go to the park?" He said shrugging.

"Only if we can get ice cream first." I challenged.

"Sounds great." Phil said.

"Yay!" I said clapping my hands and Phil smiled at my giddiness.

"You must really like ice cream."

"Who doesn't like ice cream?" I retorted.

"Good point." He said smirking. We then drove to the ice cream shop. Phil ordered mint chocolate chip, while I got simple vanilla bean. We then left the rental car at the ice cream shop and walked to the park holding hands.

The wind blew gently as we walked through the freshly cut grass hand in hand. Birds chirped lightly and I looked up at Punk who was enjoying his ice cream.

"Is yours good?" I asked, "I've never had mint chocolate chip before." I confessed.

"Want to try it?" Phil asked. I nodded and just like that, Phil caught me by surprise and captured my lips for a kiss. I blushed deeply, his lips were cold and tasted like the ice cream he was eating. I pulled away red faced and in shock. "How was it?" He asked smirking.

"It was... Good." I said smiling as he took my hand again and we continued to walk through the park eating our frozen treats. The sun shone brightly through the puffy clouds. Today was such a good day. We headed home a few hours later and spent the rest of our time reading comics.

"What do you want for dinner?" Phil asked, pulling me out of my X-Men comic book.

"Can I cook for you?" I asked shyly and this seemed to take Phil by surprise.

"Uh, sure. If you want."

"Okay." I said and smiled. "You just sit down and relax." I continued as I made my way to the kitchen. Phil just watched in wonder. "Don't watch me or I'll get paranoid."

"Okay. I'll just watch t.v." Phil said as he grabbed the remote and flipped it to a random channel. I reached into the fridge and pulled ou all the stuff I needed to make chicken alfredo. While I was cooking I kept seeing Phil sneak glances at me. A half hour later, Punk was beginning to get impatient. "AJ, is it done yet?" He asked.

"Almost." I chided.

"It smells really good." Phil said as he turned off the television and made his way to the kitchen. The food was almost done, just a few more minutes and everything would be perfect.

"Thank you." I said smiling. Phil then lifted me up and sat me on the kitchen island and stood in front of me. "I hope you like it."

"If it tastes as good as you, I'm sure I'll love it." Phil smirked as his face inched closer to mine.

"Is cheesy Phil making an appearance tonight?" I asked playfully.

"Guess so." He replied as he pressed his lips to mine. It was only a chaste kiss but I still blushed. _Beep. Beep. Beep._

"What's that noise?" I asked pulling away.

"The smoke alarm." Phil said casually.

"What!" I yelled jumping down from the island. My pot of chicken alfredo was smoking. "Aw, you made me burn the food." I whined as Phil turned off the smoke detector.

"Let me try it." Phil ordered.

"You don't have to eat it." I said smiling.

"We can't let it waste." Phil said trying to persuade.

"Don't eat it." I said.

"Why not?"

"It's gross!" I replied. "We'll eat something else."

"I want to eat it." Phil said.

"No you don't." I argued.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"If you eat that I will not kiss you for the rest of the night." I retored putting my hands on my hips.

"Damn." He muttered. "I'll order take out." He said as he pulled out his cell.

"There we go." I said smiling.

After we finished eating, I was going to head to bed.

"AJ?" Punk asked as I was about to walk upstairs.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you'd want to stay in my room tonight? With me?" Phil asked slowly.

"I don't know Phil." I said hesitantly.

"Please? We don't have to do anything you don't want. We're taking it slow remember?" Phil said pleadingly.

"Okay." I said smiling "Let me go change."

"I'll wait for you." He said and I went upstairs to put on some PJ's. I walked to Phil's room, his door was open and he was already in bed. I crawled in beside him and got comfy under his blanket. I scooted beside him and laid my head on his chest.

"This is nice." I commented.

"Yeah." Phil said as he wrapped his arms around me.


	18. Dangerous Encounter

**Author's Note: Just a warning, Chris Jericho is very very very OOC. He's going to be in the next few chapters.**

It was now Monday and Phil and I were staying in a new hotel, in a new city, and were headed to Monday Night Raw. We enjoyed our days off, but they went too quick. Phil had a match against Chris Jericho, and I had a match against Layla, who was the Diva's Champion. I was excited because it was my very first match, and I wanted to win for Phil.

Punk and I went our seperate ways as he went to the superstar locker room, and I made my way to the diva's. I changed into my new ring gear and hurried to the curtain because my match was first.

Layla did her entrance first, flaunting her Diva's Champion belt. I remembered when I was little, I dreamed of becoming Diva's Champion. Now it was my turn. My entrance song, Let's Light It Up blared throughout the arena and the audience cheered as I skipped down to the ring wearing a bright smile on my face.

"Making her way to the ring, from Union City, New Jersey, AJ!" Lillian announced as I climbed into the ring. Layla smiled at me.

"Good luck AJ." She said then blew me a kiss.

The bell rung and Layla ran towards me. We locked up, neither of us gaining momentum until Layla had managed to sling me towards a turnbuckle. She ran towards me and I delivered a swift kick to her abdomen. That seemed to only stop her for a few moments though. We took turns exchanging blows back and forth, and somehow through slapping and hair pulling I managed to knock Layla down. I then went for the pin.

"One. Two..." But Layla kicked out. I huffed in frustration. As Layla still lied on the ground I locked her into a submission hold.

"Tap out!" I yelled and she shook her head violently. I pulled on her limbs harder. Layla screamed then tapped her hand on the mat. I couldn't believe it. I really just made Layla, the Diva's Champion tap out. My music played loudly and the referee held my hand up in victory.

I made my way backstage where Punk was waiting for me, clad in his ring gear.

"AJ, you did so good!" He said encouragingly as he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Thanks. I won for you." I said smiling as I pulled away.

"Well in that case I'll win my match for you too." Phil said and pecked me on the cheek.

"I'm all sweaty. I need to shower." I complained.

"Alright. Well I'll meet up with you later." Punk said. I nodded and began my way to the locker room. After my shower I put on some street clothes and one of Phil's baggy hoodies. I figured now was the perfect time to have my little chat with Daniel. I wandered the halls aimlessly until I found him. He was alone, thankfully.

"Daniel." I called out.

"What the hell do you want?" He asked, nostrils flaring in anger.

"I want you to leave Punk and I alone." I said with a little bit of confidence. Daniel let out a harsh laugh as he inched closer to me.

"Or what?" He sneered then laughed again. "Look at you. Little AJ finally in the WWE. CM Punk must not be so smart if he's with you."

"Shut up!" I yelled then reminded myself I had to calm down. He was getting into my head again. "You know nothing about us!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, so just leave us alone Daniel. Please?" I said and Daniel smirked. It seemed as if time stopped in that very moment. Daniel forcefully grabbed my shoulders and slung me to the ground, making me hit one of the crates that were in the hallway. I yelped out in pain, tears pricking my eyes.

"Don't get in my way. I won't get in yours." He said simply as he stalked away. Once he was out of sight I let my tears fall. It hurt so bad. This was a terrible idea to come and talk to him.

"Ow." I whimpered touching my left shoulder. I was definitely going to have some bruises. I then heard someone gasp, I wasn't aware that someone was watching Daniel's little show.

"Are you okay?" Natalya asked as she ran over to me. "AJ right?" She asked as she helped me stand up. I nodded. My back was in so much pain.

"I'll be fine. It's just a scratch." I lied.

"Are you sure? We should go get help. I could-"

"No I'll be fine. Really." I said, trying to convice. "Could you not tell anyone about this?" I asked hopefully as we entered the diva's locker room.

"I won't." Natalya said.

"Thanks." I said and gave her a gentle hug. "I appreciate your silence." Just then there was a knock on the door. I jumped at the sound.

"AJ, it's Punk. Can I come in?" Punk said and Natalya opened the door.

"Could you give us some privacy Nat?" I asked Natalya and she nodded and left. There was no way in hell I was going to tell Phil about my bruises. I'd hide them until they cleared up.

"Hey." Phil said rubbing his neck. "I won for you."

"Thanks." I replied, trying not to sound awkward.

"Ready to head back to the hotel?" He asked. I only nodded and he took my hand and we made our way to the rental.


	19. Finding Out

Once we arrived back at the hotel I threw down my bags, my shoulders were killing me.

"Will you be alright by yourself while I go workout?" Phil asked sweetly.

"Yeah. I'm probably just going to lay down." I said standing on my tip toes to peck Phil on the cheek.

"Okay. See you in a bit." Phil replied then left. I grabbed some pajamas then headed to the bathroom. I wanted to shower so I could wash my hair, and get the feeling of Daniel's hands off my skin. I stripped down and stared at myself in the mirror. I had finger print sized bruises sprinkled across my shoulders, and a huge purple splotch that lead to the small of my back. I sighed, it would be extremely hard to hide these from Phil.

I stepped into the shower and turned on the refreshing hot water. The stream of water hit my bruises and I winced in pain. I scrubbed my arms and the rest of my body with my bubble gum scented body wash, then proceded to wash my hair. I then stayed in the shower a while longer, letting the hot water relax me, and I cleared my mind.

Getting out I wrapped a too small hotel towel around my dripping body, the towel left my back totally exposed. I grabbed my hairbrush and began brushing out my wet locks. Focused on my hair, I wasn't aware of the bathroom door being opened slowly. Phil then walked in and my eyes widened in shock. He looked up, briefly making eye contact. His eyes widened too.

"Phil!"

"Uh. Sorry." He quickly said then closed the bathroom door. Fuck! How could I be so stupid to not lock the door. He definately saw the bruises. I threw down my hairbrush in frustration, and hurridly got dressed.

I made my way out of the bathroom and Phil quickly walked passed me, shutting the door right behind him. I swallowed the lump in my throat and continued to the bed. I laid down gently and listened to the sound of te shower before drifting into a dreamless sleep.

In the middle of the night, I rolled over trying to get a little closer to Phil. My back had gingerly bumped against Phil's body and I jerked awake. I gasped and sat up.

"Ow." I hissed in pain. Phil cleared his throat.

"How long have you had them?" He asked; voice harsh.

"What?" I asked quietly, looking up at Punk who was leaning against the headboard.

"The bruises. Were you even going to tell me?" Phil asked. I remained silent, for I didn't know what to say. "April Jeanette, answer me." He growled.

"I-I-" I stuttered.

"Were you going to tell me?" He said again, jaw clenched.

"No." I whispered. Punk sighed heavily, and I looked up at him with doe eyes. "I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"Was it Chris?" Phil asked, ignoring my apology. I remained silent and Phil's eyes widened in realization. "It was Daniel, wasn't it?"

"It's not his fault! I went to him!" I cried.

"AJ, nobody should get hit like that." Phil replied. "Why would you talk to him behind my back anyway?" He said, his voice a softer tone.

"Because you wouldn't have let me." I said quietly.

"Damn straight." Phil scoffed.

"I just wanted him to leave us alone." I replied.

"That sorry son of a bitch, I'm going to-"

"Don't talk like that." I chided, I had never seen this side of him before, and truth be told, I was a little scared.

"I'm just tired of that asshole thinking he can control you. I'm done playing nice." Phil said angrily and I grabbed his arm in attempt to make him calm down. "Can I at least see the bruises?" He said gently. I was hesitant at first but then nodded slowly as I pulled my shirt over my head, then used it to cover my breasts.

"Don't look at my chest." I said.

"I'm not, now turn around." Phil chuckled. I obliged then turned so my back was facing Phil.

"Please be careful." I begged as I felt his nimble fingers tracing paths around the bruises. His touch made me get goosebumps. My breath got hitched in my throat as I felt Phil's fingers travel to the small of my back.

"I'm sorry. I should've been there for you." Phil whispered as I felt his cool lip ring brush against my pierced earlobe, and the feeling of his voice sent those little shivers down my spine. I then felt his lips nibbling on my bare shoulder, placing butterfly kisses on each finger print bruise. I sighed in contentment as I felt his lips travel lower on my back.

"There's nothing you could've done." I said gently. I didn't want him to take blame for this is, it was my fault after all. Phil's lips made their way back up, slowly, and I turned my head and captured him for a kiss. He kissed back feverishly, sucking on my bottom lip in the process. He then pulled me into his lap as he sat cross legged and wrapped his arms around my stomach as we still kissed. The feeling of his bare chest against my bare back was overwhelming. Phil pulled away, lingering, and he cupped my chin. His green eyes danced with desire, and passion as they stared into my orbs.

"AJ, I love you." Phil admitted. I smiled.

"I love you too Phil."


	20. Revenge

"Welcome to television's longest weekly running show, Monday Night Raw!" Brooke said as Phil and I watched the show from backstage. Just then Daniel Bryan's music played and I flinched.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" He yelled as he made his way to the ring, mic in hand. Daniel's music stopped and the crowd booed rather loud. "As you all know, I will be facing John Cena at Wrestlemania for the WWE Championship!" He yelled.

"I'll be back AJ." Phil said and left. I wondered where he could be going. I continued to watch Daniel on the t.v.

"Once I become champion, there will be a lot of changes around here." Daniel continued. "First of all-"

All of a sudden CM Punk slid into the ring and knocked Daniel over, ambushing him. I gasped in shock, I had told him many times not to go after Daniel. I watched the television as Punk continued to beat Bryan forcefully.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jerry Lawler asked confused. But nobody knew ecept for Punk and I. Punk wanted revenge on Daniel. I saw about three referees come down to the ring to pry Phil off of Daniel. They didn't succeed.

"Shit." I muttered and ran out to the ring to get Punk. I ran down the ramp still in street clothes, and the crowd cheered. "Punk!" I yelled sliding into the ring and running over to Phil. I grabbed his arms and tried to get him to stop. "Don't do something you'll regret!"

Finally Punk stopped and got off Daniel. His forehead was bleeding slightly.

"Don't fucking touch AJ ever again!" Punk yelled harshly, too low for the cameras to pick up. I looked into Phil's green eyes and found a look I didn't recognize. We made our way backstage, me clutching his bicep.

"Phil calm down. You're scaring me." I said quietly.

"I'm sorry AJ, but that had to be done." Phil replied taking a deep breath. I nodded in understandment, hoping he wouldn't get in trouble for his actions. "Come to the locker room with me?"

"Okay." I said and we walked to the locker room together. Punk's phone was vibrating. He picked it up.

"What the hell? It's from Vince."

"What does it say?" I asked.

"It says: Punk, lucky for you the fans loved what they saw. You're being put in a number one contender's storyline with Daniel Bryan. Winner gets to face John Cena at Wrestlemania. Good luck." Punk said reading the message. "Sweet." He said. This means he could become the champion.


	21. Number One Contender

"I don't want you out there during that match, alright AJ?" Phil said worridly, running his hands through his gelled hair as we stood at the curtain backstage. It was Monday Night Raw and it was time for CM Punk's and Daniel Bryan's number one contender match.

"Okay, don't worry about me. You just go out there and kick ass, 'kay?" I said smiling. Punk's expression stayed grave. "I know you're worried but just try and relax."

"I'm sorry, I just can't help it."

"I know but you're going to do great." I assured him, gazing into his eyes. He looked more worried than ever. "I love you." I said and pecked him on the lips. He smiled into the kiss.

"All ready Punk?" A stagehand asked and Phil nodded. Cult of Personality then began to play and Punk ducked out and made his way to the ring. I watched on the t.v. backstage.

Just then Daniel's music played. The sound was nerve wracking.

The bell rung and Daniel and Punk went at eachother like savages. They battled back and forth, exchanging slaps, kicks, punches, and everything in between. The match had no momentum. It lasted like that for about ten minutes until Daniel was able to get Punk down into the Yes Lock.

"Get up Phil come on." I mumbled to myself staring wide eyed at the television. Phil was screaming in pain, but he didn't tap. I had a bad feeling in my gut that if Punk did tap, Daniel wouldn't let go. I debated briefly if I should go out there. Punk told me no, but he was in trouble. Fuck it.

I couldn't take it anymore so I ran out and stood in front of the ring. Phil only stared at me while he was still trapped in the Yes Lock, eyes wide with horror as he stare at me.

"AJ leave!" He shouted but I couldn't move. He was already so mad at me for coming out here. Slowly he broke out of the Yes Lock and continued to yell at me, but I couldn't hear over the roar of the audience. While Punk was distracted, Daniel snuck up behind him and pulled him down for the pin.

"One! Two! Three!" The ref yelled and I stood in shock. Phil had just lost the number one contender's spot all because of me. Tears immediately filled my eyes as I looked at Phil laying down in the ring.

"Phil, Phil!" I yelled as I crawled into the ring and sat beside him.

"You okay?" He asked me as he sat up. There was no hint of anger in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine?" I said a little confused. "I'm so sorry Phil. I-"

"AJ." He interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"It's just a championship. It's not worth it."


	22. Epilogue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the last chapter of this story. There will be no sequel, and I'm sorry if the end sucks (in my opinion I felt like the whole story sucked). Review, and look for my next Punklee fic: We Don't Make Mistakes. It will be way better than this one. Promise.**

On that night that Phil lost his contender's spot, was the night that my life changed. We got married and I lost my virginity to him. Phil realized that no championship was ever more important than me, he realized there would be more shots available. Our love is still stronger than ever, we have been married for almost a year now, and are trying to have a baby. I know I hated that Rehab Center, but if it wasn't for that place I wouldn't be married to CM Punk, and I wouldn't be a diva right now.

As for Shemus and Brooke, well, they're engaged.

Daniel would go onto Wrestlemania to face John Cena, only to lose and be called a Goatface.


End file.
